Sacrifice
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Shizuka is kind and genuine, the opposite of every woman he has ever met, and for that reason Seto fell in love with her. It is also because of that reason they can never be together.
1. Formidable Opponent

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Edit 6/2/2013: I wrote this story two years ago. It was originally a one-shot character sketch of Seto Kaiba written in first person. Upon rereading it I hated it and decided to turn it into its own story, exploring Seto and Shizuka's relationship. The second major edit is that all the characters are now going by their original names.

Note: I don't know their official ages, but in this story Kaiba is 17 during the Battle City arc and Shizuka is 15.

Thank you Jeniashi, Inali Grimalkin, Guest, K5Rakitan, and Resha Tsubaki for your reviews of the first draft.

On with the story.

* * *

Four years had passed since the Battle City tournament. Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp was legally an adult. He hosted no more tournaments and rarely ever did he associate with the other duelists he used to hang around with on a daily basis. In all he decided it was for the better. Other than Yugi, he was not too fond of them and the feeling was mutual.

The billionaire found himself feeling nostalgic one afternoon when he came across his old deck. With a sigh he flipped through the cards. His company had stolen most of his youth and that card game was the only thing that gave him solace in the past. Granted it had led both him and his brother to danger in the past, but it was the only thing that allowed him to escape from the stress of reality. While he played he was no longer the man who had to run one of the world's largest companies, he was a regular person enjoying a pastime like anyone else.

Kaiba threw the deck back inside his desk drawer where it belonged. He was no longer a duelist. Mokuba was now twelve-years-old and Seto promised himself that he would do everything in his power to give his younger brother the childhood he deserved.

The memory of the man who stole his childhood surfaced. Seto gritted his teeth each time he pictured that man's face. His right shoulder still bore the scar his stepfather gave him when he scored less than a perfect score on one of his many tests. The eldest brother never cried during the beatings, he told himself that he had to endure all the pain and strains if he ever desired to give the only person he loved a good life.

At the age of eleven Seto took over the corporation, his stepfather's life ending shortly after. Mokuba had hugged him when ownership was passed to him. Seto attempted to give his little brother a smile, but it was apparent that he had long since lost his smile.

It would take another six years before he finally learned what it meant to be happy.

That fateful day occurred the year Ishizu approached him with the news of the Egyptian god cards. He blew off her ridiculous superstitions surrounding the cards, but the cards themselves were something to consider. In a greedy obsession he desired to own all three cards giving him motivation to begin the Battle City tournament.

Seto had sat there waiting for the finalists to arrive. He hired the top people to keep track of the tournament, watching out for cheating as well as who was in possession of those cards. It came as no surprise that Yugi Mutou was among the eight finalists. Yugi was the one person Seto actually respected as both a duelist and a human being. The boy fought for what he believed in and never tried to pull a fast one on anybody. He had even given that dog his prize money from Pegasus' tournament to cure his sister. If Seto was to lose to anyone he was glad it was Yugi.

Then there was Mai Kujaku. The host held no admiration for that woman. She was an exquisite duelist, even if she had a history of fighting dirty—that was the one thing he could respect her for. She was too much like the shallow women who often approached him with the proposal of a relationship while their hands reached for any amount of gold in sight. Seto could always see through their games. The smarter ones accepted defeat once their masks were removed and moved onto more gullible prey. If there was anything he owed to Gozaburo, it was teaching him to see through phonies.

He barely knew Ryou Bakura and had not an opinion of him either way. The boy seemed to be a decent enough duelist, but in all he was not memorable to the eldest Kaiba brother.

Lastly there was Jonouchi, that arrogant monkey who dared to call himself a duelist. Kaiba's loathing for him could not be originated, but he held not a single positive thought for that guy. He was rude and always starting fights with him he could not back up. He tolerated that dog for Yugi's sake and because he had to be a fair host and somehow Jonouchi earned his way to the top, though he attributed it to some kind of fluke.

Yugi and Jonouchi's friends Anzu, Honda, and Ryuji asked to tag along. He allowed them to enter the dirigible in order to cheer their friends on. After all even he was not that heartless of a guy. In addition to those three there was a new member of their group.

Kaiba would be lying if he immediately did not find her attractive. She had long auburn hair that matched her eyes and a cute smile that rarely left her face that night. She stayed close to Jonouchi's side and Honda would not let her out of his sight. Despite his better judgment Kaiba found it only polite to at least learn the name and intentions of the pretty stranger.

"I've never met you before," Seto said as he approached her. Jonouchi steamed when he saw his rival speaking to the person he cared the most for. The tournament's host ignored him as he waited for the girl's response.

Shizuka laughed then introduced herself as Jonouchi's younger sister. Kaiba's interest immediately vanished. No doubt she was like her brother.

"It's a pleasure to have met you," Seto said with a polite nod of his head. He turned to leave with his younger brother in tow. Mokuba looked from Seto to Shizuka then shrugged it off. Sometimes his brother could behave oddly.

Shizuka nodded as she watched his retreating form.

"He seems like a nice guy," she admitted out loud.

Jonouchi scoffed at her statement. "If you consider jerks nice."

The brunette met her brother's frown with a sincere smile. "He did let us come along."

Jonouchi shrugged. "Everyone has their good moments, I guess." He turned away, giving her the hint that he was through with that conversation.

"I only think it's fair to thank him," Shizuka said tearing herself from the boys who surrounded her like vultures.

Despite the protests and attempted interferences from Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryuji, Shizuka made her way to the elevator. Honda jumped on with her and the two found themselves heading to the top floor. The bell rang and the two stepped off. Honda watched the Kaiba brothers walking along the railed path.

Shizuka ran after them leaving Honda speechless. He followed at a safe distance in case anything happened. There was no real reason to worry as Kaiba was not the type to harm a woman.

"Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka called catching the attention to both who answered to that name. Mokuba greeted her to which she responded with a smile. Her caramel eyes met with Kaiba's blue ones. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come." She folded her hands over her heart. "It really means a lot to my brother." She paused then added, "After what he did for me, I wanted so much to watch him duel."

Seto found himself speechless. He found no reason for this girl to be unloading her feelings to him.

"Flattery won't help your brother, no matter how many favor points you try to score with me," Seto replied harshly.

Shizuka tilted her head to the side reminding him of a puppy he once took care of back when they lived at the orphanage. Kaiba shook that image out of his head. Those were the kind of tricks the crafty ones often tried to pull. He had never fallen victim to those traps before and he would not start now.

"I don't know what you mean by that," Shizuka stated. "Jonouchi is a good duelist. He duels for me." She blushed then added, "If my presence helps him then I want to be here." She made eye contact with him again and having completely forgiven him of his previous accusation said, "Thanks. He duels better when there's someone to support him."

Honda internally berated Shizuka for revealing a possible weakness to one of her brother's rivals. However he would never say those words out loud to her.

With a smile and a wave she ran back over to where Honda waited leaving the Kaiba brothers speechless.

When they began their journey to the lower floor Mokuba laughed. He looked up at his brother with a mischievous smirk and said, "I think she likes you."

"Get real, Mokuba," chided Seto. He then turned and began to walk. The younger male followed and continued to tease his older brother.

"She's a nice girl," Mokuba stated.

"She's that monkey's sister," Seto retorted. "If she did 'like' me as you suggest then she's after something. Money or to get her brother to the top. Something."

Mokuba sighed. Everytime he suggested his brother to attempt some kind of romantic relationship with someone he always had a reason to negate the idea. Surely there were plenty who saw him as an ATM, or eye-candy to parade around, or just someone who wanted to get famous by dating someone who already was, but Shizuka did not strike him as that kind. Either way he decided not to push the issue.

* * *

After the tournament was over and Yugi announced the victor it was time for the group to leave. Seto Kaiba had gained yet another win against Jonouchi, leaving him sore for the rest of the day.

The group was to take a boat back to the mainland. In honor of his friend's win and their victory over Yami Marik, the crew planned a celebration when they returned to Domino. Jonouchi was already listing all the foods he wanted to eat causing his friends to laugh.

Shizuka shook her head and laughed along at her brother's antics. Her eyes switched over to the Kaiba brothers. The eldest one stood with his arms crossed while he looked up at the sky. In her heart she felt a pain for him. She made sure the others were still in their conversation before making her way over to the man who had been a good host the last couple of days.

Seto looked down at the smiling brunette.

"It's a nice day to be heading back," she said leaning against the railing.

Seto shrugged in response. Mokuba rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth closed.

Shizuka's toes kicked at the wooden planks below her feet. "We're going to have a celebration dinner when we get back home." She looked up at him with a large smile. "Did you want to join us?"

Kaiba stared speechless once more. He shut his lips and turned away to hide the forming blush. That was the second time she had caught him off guard. Seto had to give the girl credit, she was one formidable opponent, no doubt she would continue until she had him bowing to her every whim.

"Marik and the others said they couldn't stay, even though Yugi forgave him," said Shizuka. "He even tried inviting them several times, but they kept declining. Ishizu said they were a long way from home and they're ready to go back." She turned her gaze to the clouds. They were a perfect white gliding through the blue background. "We'd like it if you came."

"I couldn't intrude," Seto replied. "Besides I don't think they'd want me to." After all they were not his friends and he could not blame them for their loathing of his existence; he had done nothing but antagonize them for several years now.

"I would," Shizuka said softly.

Kaiba's gaze fell on her. He boiled with anger for he could see no deception behind her eyes. All those years of training to detect ulterior motives failed with that one. He felt nothing but shame and disgust for himself.

It was almost time for them to leave. Shizuka stepped away from the railing and headed back to where her brother stood glaring in their direction. She could only imagine what choice words he and Honda had for Kaiba.

"I wish you'd change your mind," Shizuka said before walking away. Although she knew he would not accept her invitation, she hoped that he would come around someday. She had seen his tenderness towards his brother and from what she gathered about his past over the last few days, it was obvious he had experienced enough hurt in his short life. All she wanted was for him to experience one moment of true happiness.

Seto watched as she joined up with the others. They were a good group who genuinely cared for one another. They did not deserve someone like him intruding on their plans and stepping on their smiles. There was nothing he could offer.

Shizuka Kawai was going to be a hard one to defeat. As long as she continued to pursue him he would be ready to combat her most cunning attacks. There was no one who had pure intentions. She was the most difficult case by far, but she would eventually slip up and he would catch her.


	2. Influenza

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: There is mention of vomiting in this chapter.

Again this chapter is an expansion of what was once a one-shot character sketch.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He never thought he would meet up with that one cunning vixen again. Time had different plans. Two years later he found himself in her presence once more, but in the most unusual of ways.

Just four days prior Mokuba approached him with complaints of a severe headache, stuffy nose, and sore body. Believing it was a mere cold he sent his younger brother to bed and instructed the servant to give him proper cold medicine. Mokuba was not happy with Seto's remedy, but drank the medication anyway. The medicine knocked him out for a few hours.

Later that night the news reached Kaiba's ears that his younger brother's condition had worsened. Cursing himself for getting all caught up with work he made his way to Mokuba's bedroom. The boy looked terrible. He sweated while sneezing and moaning in pain. Seto knelt before Mokuba's bed and felt his scorching forehead.

"I don't feel good," Mokuba said weakly.

"Shh," Seto said in his kind voice that was only reserved for him. "You get some more rest and I'll have a doctor check you over in the morning."

"Don't wanna sleep," Mokuba said drowsily. He looked up at his older brother with those sad eyes that made Seto want to punch a thousand people if it would ease his brother's agony. "Seto," he said weakly. "Will you sleep in here tonight?"

Seto knew the risks of being in close contact with someone who was possibly contagious. However one look into those pleading eyes and his decision was made for him. Seto hurried to his room to get ready for bed and returned fifteen minutes later dressed in blue pajamas. Mokuba snickered for only a select few knew of the stern man's sleeping attire.

Mokuba scooted over to allow his brother room in the bed. Seto climbed in and covered the two of them up. The nine-year-old snuggled close to his protection. Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba's back and stroked his hair. Mokuba shut his eyes, recalling the many nights in the orphanage, and when they first moved to the mansion when he sought refuge in Seto's arms. The latter would always comfort him and let him know that he would handle things.

"Would you like a story?" Seto asked.

Mokuba replied with a nod.

Seto smiled, another gesture that was saved only for the most important person in his life. It pained him to know of all the people who desired to hurt his brother to get to him. He always made sure repercussions were severe.

"Once upon a time there was a young prince who ran around going on many adventures," Seto began. He was not good at bedtime stories. It had been so long since he had heard one, but it always made Mokuba feel better when he at least attempted to fill the parental void. "His big brother was always worried that he'd end up hurt."

Mokuba smiled. He could tell the story was about him. No matter what kind of scrapes he got into Seto was always there to bail him out. Though at times he felt bad because he knew he was Seto's hugest vulnerability that their enemies were always willing to exploit. He decided against telling Seto the extent of the injuries he suffered at the hands of his various kidnappers. He knew that his brother would be eager to kill for him and there was no way he could survive with his hero locked away for life.

"One day the young boy found a path that would lead him to true happiness," Seto continued. Mokuba cuddled closer, rubbing his snotty nose on Seto's shirt. The latter never even noticed. "He told his brother about it, but he was too busy ruling the kingdom he had no time for silly ideas." His tone betrayed his attempts to keep silent how he often kicked himself for not being there for Mokuba various times in his life. He always promised himself that he would spend more time with the boy, but he never kept his end of the bargain, leaving the young one to himself.

Seto continued, "The prince gave up trying to convince his brother to join him so he rented a boat from a kind peasant and rowed down the river himself. He passed many scary sights, but the prince wasn't fazed by them. Any monster who tried to attack was quickly slain. At last the boy made it to the special place that made dreams come true."

Seto heard soft snoring and looked down to see Mokuba had fallen asleep. Even he could not restrain the smile at the sight of his little brother clutching him like the child he was. Seto kissed him on the fevered forehead and closed his eyes. Despite the snores and the slight wheezing he too fell asleep.

The next morning Seto woke with a start. Mokuba stirred and rolled over, groaning at the sudden pain in his head and stomach. Seto helped the boy up and was rewarded with a lap full of vomit. Mokuba sobbed apologies. Each time Kaiba assured him it was an accident. He felt Mokuba's forehead to discover it felt hotter than the night before. Seto grabbed the thermometer off the table and instructed his brother to place it under his tongue while he changed.

In five minute's time Seto was fully dressed and rushed back to his brother's room. Mokuba showed him the thermometer which read 103.4. The elder brother quickly dialed the family doctor and ordered his assistance pronto. He placed a cold cloth on Mokuba's forehead and instructed that he try and drink a little water. Mokuba complied and took a few sips before declining any more.

The doctor was ushered upstairs where he gave the youngest brother a thorough checkup. Seto held Mokuba's hand as he still had a fear of doctors ever since his first experience with needles. The physician revealed that Mokuba had the flu and prescribed the necessary medication. A servant was quickly sent to retrieve the item while Seto sat beside his brother.

At last the man returned with the required item. Mokuba hesitantly ingested the medicine and rested his head on the pillow for another day of rest. Kaiba waited at the boy's request until he fell asleep. Even in rest Seto could tell his loved one was in immense pain. Each breath was labored and followed by a wheeze. He could only hope the medicine would work its magic soon.

Once Mokuba was sound asleep Kaiba returned to his work. However he found it difficult to concentrate knowing that his brother suffered a few floors down. There were people looking after him, but it did little to ease his mind. He wondered what Mokuba would think if he woke to find his brother missing when he was in extreme agony. The boy always had a difficult time with illnesses and nearly lost his life to pneumonia when he was six.

Every hour Seto made sure to trek down to Mokuba's room to check on his condition. Twice Mokuba had woken and was glad to see his brother. Each time he would check his temperature and try and get him to consume some fluids. At medicine time Mokuba attempted to resist, but he was too weak and eventually surrendered. He then rested, when not asleep he would talk to Seto or watch a movie until he finally dozed off.

All the moving became too much for him and he decided to gather the paperwork and move into the vacant room next to Mokuba's. He listened for any sign of stirring and woke the boy at the appropriate times to give him his medicine or try to coax him into eating. Mokuba managed to eat some dry toast before spewing it into the mini trashcan. Seto gripped at his hair cursing himself for not taking Mokuba's word seriously the first time. He promised himself that if Mokuba made it through the night he would call a doctor for every sniffle in the future.

At midnight Seto was distracted from a spreadsheet by Mokuba calling for him. He dropped the paperwork and rushed into the adjacent room. Tears leaked from the boy's eyes as he reached for the only person who could make him feel better. As with the previous night Mokuba wanted Seto to tell him another bedtime story. Seto agreed only if Mokuba drank an entire glass of orange juice. The conditions were set and Mokuba accepted the glass to fulfill his end of the bargain along with the final dose of the night.

"What happened to the prince?" Mokuba asked as Seto placed the empty cup on the nightstand.

Seto held the shivering boy close to him. The fever had gone down, but was still in the triple digits. Seto gently rocked Mokuba with a blanket draped around the both of them.

"The young prince was kidnapped by a wizard with a red dragon," Seto answered. He continued, "The dragon's master sent a message to the king. He was distraught at the news and immediately went after him." Seto winced at the occasional sharp wheezes. "The wizard mocked the king and wanted his kingdom in exchange for the prince. The…the prince was in bad shape."

"The wizard hurt him?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded. "Yes," he answered. "The king was not happy. He took up his sword and fought the wizard and the fire-breathing dragon. The king was happy to take the fire if it meant the dragon was led away from his little brother."

"Did the king win?" Mokuba asked with a sniffle. The snot trickled down into his throat causing him to severely cough. Seto leaned him over so he could hack easier. Once the passageway was clear enough for him to breathe again the boy snuggled up against Seto's chest. "Did he win?" he asked again.

Seto gave him a sad smile. "Yes, the dragon was slain and the wizard surrendered. He was thrown in jail and the king was reunited with his brother." His chest constricted with guilt. "The king apologized for being so distant and not giving his brother the attention he deserved." All Seto could think about was the disease claiming victory over Mokuba's body. He hugged Mokuba tighter then finished the story. "The king agreed to accompany the prince to this magic land."

"I like that ending," Mokuba said drowsily. He glanced up at Seto. "Do you think it's real?"

"It might be," Seto said as he tightened the blanket around his shivering brother.

"Good, 'cause I want you to be happy too," Mokuba said. "I want you to smile for real again."

Seto closed his eyes. Why did his brother have to be so selfless when he had not been there for him time and again? The boy had to be lonely.

_Please get better, Mokuba. I swear I'll spend more time with you._

As with the night before Seto held his little brother until he fell asleep. Seto placed the slumbering boy on the pillow and tucked him in. Mokuba snuggled with the pillow. The elder brother returned to his work in the other room. With Mokuba sleeping soundly for the night he could finally focus his attention where it was needed.

His eyes begged to close for the night, but there was no time for that. His company needed his full attention while Mokuba slept and Mokuba needed him when he was awake. He could sleep again when the boy had recovered. He had pulled all-nighters before, it was nothing new. Seto slapped himself in the face when he felt himself falling asleep. He rubbed at his strained eyes and forced himself to look only at the paperwork. There was still another pile waiting to his left. Those documents needed his signature; the only problem rested in that he was too delirious to know what he was signing.

Kaiba called for his butler to bring him a cup of black coffee. The man suggested that his master call it a night. Seto glared at him before returning his gaze to the paper in his hand. He greedily drank the coffee and grew frustrated when it had not worked right away. The words meshed into one another. He found it difficult to breathe. Sometime within the night he finally blacked out.

* * *

"Kaiba," a familiar voice called. "Kaiba, wake up."

The mentioned stirred and opened his eyes to be greeted by violet ones. He moved in the other man's arms only to regret it when his aching back protested.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" his rescuer asked.

Seto looked up to see it was Yugi who was holding him. He sat up straight remembering he had come over to retrieve the information on the millennium items given to me by a team of paleontologists out in Egypt.

"Why are you on the floor?" Yugi asked.

"I must've passed out," Kaiba replied rubbing at his eyes. He stiffened then looked in the direction of the other room. "Mokuba!" he called trying to stand.

"Whoa! Hold on," Yugi cried standing up with Seto, catching him as he almost collapsed. The smaller boy reached up to feel the other's flushed face. "You're burning up."

"My brother," Kaiba argued. "He's sick."

"So are you," Yugi said.

Jonouchi entered the room having heard the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked. He and Shizuka offered to accompany Yugi to Kaiba's mansion. Shizuka had never been inside the residence and had hoped to see the man again in hopes that he would consider hanging out with them.

"He's got a fever," Yugi replied. "Help me get him to a proper bed."

"No," Seto protested as he headed for Mokuba's room. "Mokuba needs me."

"Shizuka's looking after him," Jonouchi replied. "And you need to take better care of yourself."

Seto looked up at the blond when that name was mentioned. Jonouchi's little sister was in the next room—the girl who had hidden tricks up her sleeves that even he could not detect. What had she planned that she would stoop to pretend to care for his brother? A part of him worried about leaving a vulnerable Mokuba in her care.

"Does she know what she's doing?" Seto asked.

Jonouchi frowned. "That's some way to treat someone who's helping you." He saw the glare on Seto's face and changed his approach. "She volunteers at the hospital all the time."

"He's in good hands," Yugi added. "Now will you please get some rest?"

"Not until I see him," Kaiba argued.

"Fine," Jonouchi replied. He half-dragged the brunette to the other room where Mokuba was sitting up and holding a glass of apple juice.

"Mokuba!" Seto called.

The mentioned looked up at his brother then frowned. "Seto, you look terrible," he said noticing his flushed face and clammy skin. There were black circles under his eyes that he had not noticed yesterday.

Seto ignored his brother's comment and stepped forward. He stopped short of Shizuka who was sitting in the spot he had occupied often the previous day.

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked.

"Still a little yuck," Mokuba answered. "But better."

"His fever's gone down," Shizuka said with a smile. "It's down to ninety-nine now."

Seto visually relaxed.

"Now, you need to go to bed," Yugi said tugging at Seto's shirt. The master of the house complied and let himself be led away by the one person, other than Mokuba, he could trust.

"The report is on my desk," Seto said to Yugi.

"Thanks, we'll get it in a minute," Yugi replied. "It looks like you got whatever Mokuba had."

"Get him settled in and I'll be up in a minute," Shizuka called. The three looked back to see the smiling girl standing in the doorway. "I'll bring you some medicine and a light breakfast."

"She volunteered to look after you today," Jonouchi answered as he helped Yugi lead Kaiba to bed before he had the chance to dismiss their caregiver for the day.

"I don't trust her," Seto said once he climbed into bed. "I don't want her running around my house."

"Watch it," Jonouchi warned. "My sister's doing this out of the goodness of her heart which is more than you deserve."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I never invited you over in the first place."

"Screw you," Jonouchi snapped. "Next time we'll just leave you on the floor."

"Alright, that's enough," Yugi said pushing Jonouchi away from the sick man.

Jonouchi clicked his tongue. "I don't care if he's on his death bed, I'm not gonna have him insult Shizuka like that." He glowered at Seto and clenched his fist. "If you weren't sick I'd slug you."

"Get out," Kaiba hissed pointing towards the door.

Jonouchi sneered at Kaiba for a few seconds more before making his exit. Yugi twisted his lips then followed after his friend.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Yugi," Seto said before the smaller boy left.

"I hope you feel better," said Yugi just before crossing into the hallway.

Shizuka waited outside with a tray as she watched the men leave. The angered look on her brother's face and the concerned one on Yugi's gave her reason to worry. She stepped inside to see Seto leaning against his pillow. He sniffed then rubbed at his stinging eyes. He had no time for a cold.

"Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said from the threshold. "I've brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that," Seto responded. "I have staff to take care of those tasks."

"I really don't mind," Shizuka said still not moving. "May I have permission to enter?"

Seto sighed. He leaned further against the headboard. "Sure. Might as well."

Shizuka nodded and entered gracefully carrying the tray. Seto noticed that she had her hair pulled up into a ponytail save for her bangs and long strands that hung down to her waist. She wore black pants and a pink blouse with a white ribbon in the center. On the tray she carried a bowl of broth with a tall glass of orange juice. Two pills sat on the napkin and a spare thermometer to the right of the medicine. A small box of tissues completed the setup.

"I don't know how hungry you are, but I hope you can eat a little," Shizuka said as she placed the tray on his lap. She reached for the thermometer and turned it on before placing it in his mouth.

Seto complied and gave her a suspicious look. No one had taken care of him since he was five and he found it kind of uncomfortable.

"Who's looking after Mokuba?" Seto asked with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Don't talk," Shizuka chided. "I gave him a word find book, that'll keep him entertained for a while."

Seto relaxed. Even if she was a conniving snake out for his money, or his company, or whatever else she might want, he figured she would not leave an unhealthy child unless he was well enough to be on his own for a few minutes.

"You don't need to worry about anything right now, I'll take care of you," Shizuka stated. The thermometer beeped. Seto pulled it out of his mouth just as Shizuka reached over to check the number. "It's at a hundred." She fluffed his pillow then smoothed out his hair before placing a cold rag on his forehead. "You just get some rest."

"Why are you doing this?" Seto asked.

Shizuka smiled at him. "You've been taking care of Mokuba these last few days, haven't you?"

"I couldn't think about anything else," he answered, somewhat nervous about admitting his weakness before the dueling dog's sister. If she was plotting with Jonouchi then it was already common knowledge to her how much Mokuba meant to him.

"That's why you got sick so fast," Shizuka answered. "Don't worry about it today. I'll look after you until you're well enough to get around on your own."

* * *

Just one quick question before I continue with this fic: I've seen Jonouchi's name spelled that way and like this Jounouchi. Which way is correct, or are they both correct?


	3. Incentive

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

That picture is my original fanart to go with this story. You can see it in better quality on my Deviantart page. The link is on my profile.

Thank you Saki-Rose Chan, LadyRitsu, and xSereneMeadowsx for your reviews on chapter two.

* * *

For the next two days Shizuka nursed Seto back to health. Mokuba felt better and despite Shizuka's suggestion that he stay in bed, the youngest Kaiba brother refused and offered himself as an assistant. She eventually let him do what he wanted.

The entire time in her care he studied her face and body language waiting for her to slip up and reveal her true motive for wanting to help. At the end of the third day he fought to keep his eyes open while the medicine pushed to put him to sleep. He leaned against the pillow and kept his eyes half open to see Shizuka enter to collect the empty dishes.

"You ate something, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said with a bright smile. "You must be getting better."

Kaiba grunted in response.

"Do you need anything else? Tissues or some juice, maybe?" she asked.

Seto shook his head, regretting the decision as it caused him to sneeze. Shizuka giggled then handed him a clean tissue. The boy accepted it and wiped away the mucus before looking up at her. She still wore that same smile. He gritted his teeth in response to the thought that there was no one on earth who could smile that much.

"If you need anything, just call me, okay?" Shizuka said with a slight bow. After receiving a nod from Kaiba she headed down to the kitchen.

Mokuba waited for the lady to begin her trek down the steps before entering his brother's room. The black-haired boy looked around the room. Seto had never been one for decorations, but it seemed even duller than usual. He noticed that Shizuka had cleaned up the used tissues that once littered Seto's bed and placed a fresh cloth on his forehead.

With a grin Mokuba jumped up on Seto's bed startling the latter. Seto cried out in surprise and grabbed his pillow ready to sock the person who dared to attack. For a split second he worried that someone held a gun to Shizuka's head. Upon hearing the laughter from his kid brother Seto lowered the weapon. He glowered at the younger boy.

"That's not funny, Mokuba, you could've given me a heart attack," Seto scolded.

Mokuba placed his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop his laughter. He snorted which caused the boy to laugh harder. Seto gently smacked the child over the head before placing it back behind his head. Mokuba jumped up to assist his brother in moving the pillow in a comfortable position.

"Are you feeling better, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto shrugged. "I'm okay. Don't worry." He reached his hand forward and ruffled Mokuba's hair. His smile faded and with a serious look in his eyes asked, "What's Miss Kawai been doing while I've been up here?"

"She's been great!" Mokuba cheered. "She made me soup and gave me juice and even let me drink out of those funny curvy straws you don't like."

"I mean you haven't seen her do anything strange?" Kaiba asked.

The younger boy shook his head. "No, she took good care of me and you. All by herself too." Mokuba scratched at his head then added, "I helped when I got better. I told her how you like your soup."

Seto leaned back and crossed his arms. Mokuba snuggled up against his big brother. Seto placed his arm around Mokuba's shoulder while still in thought.

"I want you to keep a close eye on her, Mokuba," Seto said at last.

"Why? She's a nice girl," Mokuba replied. "I like her."

Seto sighed. That girl had charmed his brother and sent him in there to try and lower his defenses. That only gave Kaiba a reason to strengthen his guard. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to have the butler take inventory that evening.

Mokuba nuzzled Seto's arm. "I want you to like her too," he said softly.

They heard soft footsteps making their way to the bedroom. Shizuka entered with a cough drop in her hand. Seto pushed Mokuba off of him and looked at the item she held.

"You seemed like you were having trouble speaking, so I thought your throat hurt," Shizuka answered.

She dropped the red cough drop into his large palm. Seto glanced up at her for a few seconds then popped the lozenge in his mouth.

"You look sleepy," Shizuka said then removed the now lukewarm cloth from his head. She placed her palm down on his forehead and smiled. "You don't feel as hot anymore." Before he could protest she handed him the thermometer. Mokuba had to keep from laughing at his brother's face. The instrument beeped and the girl looked down at the number. "Ninety-nine." She pulled the covers up higher then added, "You should be much better tomorrow morning."

Kaiba nodded. He wanted to sleep so that the morning would come and he could send Jonouchi's prying sister back where she came from.

Shizuka said a quick good night to the master of the house then led the younger boy out of the room. Mokuba watched her close the door.

"Can I help you with something?" Mokuba asked.

Shizuka thought for a second then replied, "You can help me fold laundry if you want."

"We have a servant for that," Mokuba said.

Shizuka shrugged. "She's got enough to do and it can get my mind of your brother."

Mokuba followed the auburn-haired girl down to the room he rarely visited. Shizuka opened the dryer and began to fold the sheets that she stripped from Mokuba's bed when he showed progress. Watching her fold the linens into perfect squares, along with seeing how well she cooked, washed the dishes, and vacuumed the first two floors that morning made him realize just how spoiled he was.

"I don't know how to fold sheets," Mokuba said ashamed when she handed him a second.

Shizuka smiled. "Don't worry about it, you can just keep me company."

Mokuba agreed. He sat down on the washing machine while she continued to fold the various items inside the dryer.

"Do you like my brother?" Mokuba asked after a few moments of silence.

Shizuka dropped a pillowcase. "Excuse me?"

"You're not getting paid for this and you really want him to feel better," Mokuba replied. "I don't know why you'd do all that unless you were a saint, or you liked him."

Shizuka blushed. "I do find your brother likable—if that's what you're asking."

"I don't mean the way his friends like him, I mean…well more."

Shizuka placed the folded comforter in the white laundry basket that rested on the wooden table to the right. Her cheeks glowed a soft pink. Her mind wandered back to the last day of the Battle City tournament.

_When she returned to her friends after that encounter with Seto Kaiba she saw the blonde woman in their group give her a knowing smile and wink._

_Later at lunch the guys jumped up to run to the arcade leaving the three women alone in the booth. Anzu mentioned she needed to wash her hands and excused herself. Mai glanced over at Shizuka and grinned widely._

"_I saw you with Kaiba," she said with a giggle._

_Shizuka blushed. "Well, I thought it be a nice gesture to invite him," she said not able to look the older woman in the eyes._

"_I don't know, kiddo," Mai stated. "It looked like more than that."_

"_What? No!" Shizuka cried. "I can't…I mean, he doesn't…" Shizuka trailed off and she looked down at her lap. In a low voice she said, "I don't think he'd ever see me that way."_

_Their conversation was interrupted when the brunette returned to the table. She grumbled something about the guys leaving a huge mess. Her days as a waitress caused her to clean up what she could to make less work for their server._

"_All I can say is I wouldn't rule it out," Mai replied then turned her attention to her drink._

"_Hmm? What's she talking about?" Anzu asked Shizuka._

"_N-n-n-nothing," cried Shizuka._

_Anzu gave her a suspicious look but let it go._

"Shizuka," Mokuba said bringing her back to the present. She looked over at his violet eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that my brother has a hard time trusting people."

"So I've heard," Shizuka replied recalling Jonouchi mentioning it several times.

"Don't hold it against him, he's been through a lot," said Mokuba. He wondered if he should be revealing that information to someone Seto was wary about. "Our relatives didn't want us and our stepfather was really mean to him. The other kids didn't like him 'cause he's so smart and they're stupid idiots."

Shizuka fought to keep from laughing at that statement.

"Oh, don't tell Seto I said that, he doesn't like me using that word," Mokuba said chewing on his fingernail.

Shizuka giggled. "Don't worry, I won't." She picked up the laundry basket and headed towards the spare linen closet on the third floor.

Once the sheets were put in their proper place she walked over to Seto's bedroom. She slid her finger over her mouth then pointed at the door. She and Mokuba silently cracked the door open to see the eldest Kaiba brother sound asleep.

Shizuka blushed at the image. He appeared much younger and seemed at peace while he slept. The torments of running a company and having to be on the constant lookout for enemies who would try to push him out of business or kidnap his brother did not exist in dreamland. Shizuka closed the door again then hurried off to find something else to do.

* * *

The next morning Shizuka knocked before entering Seto's room. Upon hearing no answer she cracked the door to see the bed empty. She pushed the door fully open then stepped inside, a thousand terrifying thoughts drifting through her mind.

She heard a noise to her right and turned to see the man she had looked after the last few days emerging from the bathroom while fastening the buttons on his jacket. He stared at her causing the girl to blush then turned away to fiddle with his cufflinks.

"Do you normally enter men's rooms without permission, Miss Kawai?" Seto asked without making eye contact.

Shizuka stood stunned for a few seconds, her face burning bright. She twitched her lips then replied, "I just came to check on you, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto glanced up to see the auburn-haired girl staring down at her feet. Even with those strands covering the majority of her face he could still see the red forehead. Seto sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on the flushed area.

"Mr—Mr. Kaiba, what are you…" Shizuka trailed off when he pulled his hand away.

"You looked fevered and I didn't want to hear your brother complain that I got you sick."

"Oh," Shizuka said rubbing at the back of her head.

Kaiba noticed that her hair was pulled back into a ponytail again. He frowned at the sight.

"You should wear your hair down," Seto mentioned as he passed by the girl. "It looks prettier that way."

Shizuka gasped and her face felt like it would melt off at any second.

"It's—it's not practical that way," Shizuka said softly, nearly missing the boy's ears. "I mean, I can work better with it out of the way."

Kaiba snickered.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Shizuka asked. She turned to face his back.

Seto turned to look her in the face. So often the women who desired his bank account tried to trick him with sweet words and seductive advances. Shizuka had neglected both of those tactics and played by a different set of rules. As amusing as it was, it was time for the game to come to an end.

"Never mind," Kaiba said. "You're free to go."

Shizuka tilted her head to the side. The way those loose hairs fell over her face gave him reason to almost smile. He caught his lips before they had the chance to tug upwards.

"I was free to leave anytime I wanted…but I couldn't."

Seto nodded. "Yes, you did. It was an honorable thing to do." Shizuka bowed her head at the compliment. The motion went unnoticed by the billionaire. His next question ripped through her heart. "What do I owe you?"

"Excuse me?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba scoffed. "You want your reward now, don't you?"

"I—I don't understand," Shizuka said.

The brunette chuckled then gave her a cold stare that caused her to slightly tremble. Jonouchi had warned her to keep her distance and run if he tried anything. The girl never saw any reason to until now.

"I don't want anything," Shizuka said.

"Surely you do," Seto said as he stepped forward. He reached out and gently grabbed her chin. "You wouldn't waste your time taking care of two invalids without wanting something in return. Now what is it?"

Shizuka pulled herself free from his hold. Seto made no attempt to touch her again.

"You have it all wrong, Mr. Kaiba."

"I don't think so," Seto replied. His frown deepened. "I've played your game and you've won, now what do you want as your prize? Money, connections to fame, name your price."

"How about a 'thank you!'" Shizuka exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes. Mokuba's words ran through her head, but she ignored them. "Jonouchi was right, you really do have problems."

She pushed past him leaving him alone in the darkened room. After the shock wore off he followed her to where she had stayed the past few nights. Seto watched her gather her few items and shove them in the suitcase.

"Miss Kawai," Seto called.

"No, I've completed my services and I think it's time I left. Just like you wanted."

She ran down the steps with Seto in tow. Mokuba looked up from the couch where he watched his television program. He glanced over at his brother upon seeing the tears falling down Shizuka's face.

Her hand reached for the door when she stopped. She wiped away the tears and turned to face the baffled face of the house's master. "I feel sorry for you, Mr. Kaiba," she said shakily. "I only treated you the way any decent human being would treat another. But sadly you don't know what that's like. I'm sorry no one's ever shown you love or kindness without wanting something in return." She turned and ran from the house leaving him with a few parting words. "I hope you find happiness someday."

The eldest Kaiba brother watched wide-eyed as the only person who treated him like an actual person disappeared from his view. Mokuba stepped up to his brother and shook his head.

* * *

Oh dear, Kaiba. How will he get himself out of that one? Thanks for reading and have a lovely day! :)


	4. Forgiveness

Thank you LadyRitsu, xSereneMeadowsx, Saki-Rose Chan, and Kingdom's Oathkeeper for your reviews on chapter three.

Warnings: Mentions of alcohol use and one minor swear word.

* * *

Seto woke to the sound of pounding on his front door. His heart raced and immediately his feet rushed him to Mokuba's room. The younger brother rubbed at his eyes when his bedroom door was thrown open. Seto saw the clueless kid staring back at him and sighed in relief. Mokuba ran to Seto who tightly hugged him and ran a hand through his hair.

The pounding on the front door echoed through the mansion a second time. Kaiba pulled Mokuba closer and cursed whichever fool dared to threaten his family at such an hour.

Before Mokuba could question the commotion Seto commanded him to stand close. Seto dashed down the stairs with Mokuba drowsily following. Seto watched as his butler approached the door. Seto crossed his arms and slowly crept up beside the older man.

A familiar blond stumbled into the room. Seto's surprise quickly switched to anger. He grabbed the man by the collar and forced him to look his way. The visitor breathed on the home's master causing him to gag at the stench of booze.

"Jonouchi," Mokuba said when he reached the bottom step. He looked up at his brother and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's wasted," Seto grumbled and let the unwanted guest fall to the floor.

Jonouchi cried out in pain then slowly rose to his feet. Were it not such an ungodly hour Seto would have found the idiot's antics amusing.

"You!" Jonouchi shouted and pointed a finger in Seto's face. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds."

He looked at his bulter and with one hand massaging his forming migraine said, "Please call this moron a cab. I don't want that Miss Kawai thinking I offed her brother."

"Sh—Shizuka," Jonouchi hissed. "You're a worthless, piece of…" Jonouchi slipped and fell into the butler's arms who attempted to walk him to the dining room until a taxi showed up. Seto wondered how the tabloids would attack that idiot's actions and somehow blame him for them.

A more controlled, yet frantic knock resounded. Seto hissed as the noise worsened his headache. Mokuba hurried into the kitchen to retrieve his brother the necessary medication.

With both of the butler's hands in use Seto opened the door, ready to beat the reason behind the noise into oblivion. He stared shocked at Jonouchi's two friends standing on his doorstep.

"Kaiba, I'm sorry for the intrusion," Yugi said sheepishly. "Jonouchi said he was going to pay you a visit, and he's really not in any condition to be out."

"You don't say," Seto replied, still rubbing at his temple.

"So you've seen him?" Honda asked.

Kaiba moved aside and ushered them into his home. Yugi and Honda awkwardly entered, looking around, still feeling out of place despite having visited several times in the past. Kaiba's home always reminded him of those manors in horror movies where the inhabitants are more than they seemed which was often bad news for the guests.

"I subdued him, sir," the butler said with a bow as he entered the room.

"They've come to collect him," Seto said with annoyance. He turned to the two who were on their way to retrieve their friend. "What reason did he have to bother me at this time of night?"

Yugi bit down on his lip and avoided eye contact. Honda noticed that his friend had yet to speak up and nodded for Yugi to go and try and coax Jonouchi into leaving. Yugi thanked his friend with his eyes and crossed into the next room.

Honda's eyes met with Kaiba's. After all those years Kaiba still had that same stare.

"You really are an ass, you know that?" Honda said. From the smell of his breath it was obvious that Honda had also ingested alcohol within the past two hours, but nowhere near the amount that passed through the blond man's mouth.

"I've been accused of that plenty of times, could you elaborate," Seto replied, in no mood to play games.

Honda stiffened. From the look on his face it seemed that he was trying to do whatever possible to keep from physically assaulting the billionaire. "Shizuka," Honda stated.

Kaiba's frown deepened. "What about her?" He recalled her storming out of his house earlier that day. She seemed to be in tears after unintentionally insulting him without waiting for any explanation from him.

Honda scoffed. "I can't believe you sometimes." He inhaled sharply then explained, "All she was trying to do was look after you. Jonouchi told her it was a stupid idea, but when she heard you had no other family or friends to take care of you, she wanted you to feel that someone loved you, and that's why she stayed all that time." He moved forward causing Seto to unknowingly retreat two steps. "And all that crap you said about her wanting something…" Honda clenched his fist. "I really oughta teach you a thing or two."

Honda's words hit him like an eighteen-wheeler. The image of Shizuka leaving with her suitcase in hand was much clearer. The tears fell down her face while she vanished from his property.

Yugi emerged with a half-conscious Jonouchi slumped over his shoulder. Honda hurried to his friend to pick up some of the weight. Jonouchi muttered something unintelligent that went unheard by both of his friends.

"Let's get you home, buddy," Honda said to the blond.

Fortunately Yugi's car was parked not too far from the mansion. It was times like that when he wondered why he agreed to be the designated driver for his friend who enjoyed one too many beers.

Just as they reached the door, Kaiba said, "I never meant to hurt her." He paused then added, "I honestly thought she—"

"You have to get over that," Honda interrupted. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but there are good people in this world." He helped Jonouchi down the first step. With his back to Kaiba he added, "The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

Seto watched them drag the dead weight around the corner. A part of him wondered if he could have helped, but decided against it. Besides Shizuka and everyone else already thought of him as the lowest of scum.

Seto closed the door just as Mokuba returned with the aspirin and a glass of water. Seto gratefully downed both then handed the empty cup to his butler who said a quick goodnight to the both of them.

The brunette glanced over at his brother who had began his ascent of the stairs. "Moki," he said softly. He quickly joined his brother on their venture to the next story. "Do…do you think I'm an awful person?"

"What?" Mokuba asked. He turned to his brother with wide eyes and mouth. "You're the best brother ever." He clamped his hand around Seto's.

"I mean to everyone else?"

Mokuba's frown deepened. "Is this about Shizuka?"

Seto sighed. "So you think I was unfair to her too?"

"I think I wanna go to bed," Mokuba said then hastily rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping on his pajama pants which were a tad too long for him.

The boy's answer was obvious.

Seto thought hard about the last words he said to Shizuka. Even though he thought she was a copy of her brother there was no reason for him to have been so harsh without truly investigating. Still there was a part of him that wondered if she was still trying to trick him and used her friends to assist her in her plot.

But those tears looked authentic, too real even for the best actresses. Shizuka was intelligent, that he knew for a fact. But was it possible for her to be conniving? The thoughts battled against the medicine's effects. It was too late for such a debate and Kaiba made it a mission to discover the truth in the morning.

However, the entire walk to his room and until the moment he finally fell asleep, there was something piercing his chest. Each time his mind wandered over to the image of Shizuka's face he could only feel a deep agony within. Seto sighed and turned over. If he was not careful, the girl would be the end of him.

* * *

The following evening Seto found himself walking in an unfamiliar location. He wore shades and a black trenchcoat with his eyes peering over his shoulder every ten seconds incase anyone dared to follow him. Within he felt the knife cutting away at his heart. Each time he imagined Shizuka's face that same feeling emerged which made him want to punch himself in the face.

At long last he reached her quaint house. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way up the steps. His head nagged him that it was a foolish idea and not too late for him to turn back. Shizuka would never know the difference and Jonouchi might prefer it that way. He was Seto Kaiba and he never apologized to anyone. Still there was that deeper voice pushing him to continue with his plan.

Seto justified his decision with the simple logic that he was already there. With a deep breath he knocked on the door. Five seconds passed and he heard no indication that someone was on their way to the door. He wondered if Shizuka had seen him and just decided not to open. As he lifted his hand to knock a second time he heard footsteps gaining in his direction. His blue eyes darted to the side and the louder voice reminded him that there was still a chance to duck and hide until the person went back inside, blaming the noise on troublesome children. There was no reason to admit that he was the one at fault.

The door opened to reveal the face of a woman who resembled Shizuka if she were twenty years older. She had a decent figure and short hair that framed her aging face well.

"May I help you?" Ms. Kawai asked.

"I—um," Seto stammered. Never since the time he approached his stepfather with a less than perfect score had he felt so timid. He inhaled and reminded himself that he was Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation, someone who did not bow or cower in front of enemies. "Is…is Miss Shizuka Kawai at home?" he asked.

Ms. Kawai stared at the man for a second. Inside Kaiba hoped that perhaps he got the wrong house and could go back to his mansion feeling somewhat relieved with the fact that he had tried. The woman smiled then invited him in. Seto removed his shoes at the door then followed the woman further into the house. The whole time he followed her back he wondered if she knew that he was the one who sent her daughter away in tears. Was she aware that he accused her darling girl of being nothing more than a more intelligent gold-digger?

"Shizuka!" the woman called. "A friend of yours has come to visit."

Seto winced at the lady's choice of words. Surely friend was the last term Shizuka would choose to describe him.

Seto considered bolting, leaving the woman telling her daughter about the strange gentleman who disappeared when she turned her back. It would make for an amusing story at the dinner table during the next family reunion.

Dread crept over the man who feared nothing when the woman of his recent guilt trip entered the room. She was about to speak to her mother when she saw the figure standing behind her.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaiba?" her mother asked. She turned to face the male. "As in Mr. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp?" Seto nodded and the woman's smile spread along with a blush. "Oh my, had I known you were paying a visit I would have prepared a different meal."

"Oh," Seto stated. "Don't trouble yourself, I'm just…"

She grinned at Shizuka. "Why didn't you tell me such an esteemed visitor would be joining us for dinner?"

"Well, he's not exact…" Shizuka began before her mother darted off to the kitchen to check on the progress of the food.

Seto sighed with a blush. He slowly looked up to see Shizuka staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I didn't mean…I should go," he said and turned.

Shizuka grabbed his wrist which caused him to look back. "No, it would break her heart if you left now." Shizuka blushed. "It's not that often I receive callers."

"A woman like you?" Seto asked. He realized what he said and turned to hide the expanding blush.

"A woman who is only interested in what another can buy her, you mean?" Shizuka asked.

Seto turned sharply to see her staring down and that same saddened expression on her face. He knew how to calm Mokuba when he was in that state, but had minimal experience with women.

"Shiz—Miss Kawai," Seto said. "I'm…I'm not good with apologies. I rarely give them." Shizuka looked up with a displeased frown that almost told him that she was well aware of that fact. "But…I feel it's only necessary that I…that I say…" He took a deep breath then bluntly stated. "I'm sorry. I was out of line yesterday and I'm sorry."

Shizuka looked him in the eye. "I can't be bought, Mr. Kaiba. Please understand that."

Seto nodded. Without looking at her he asked, "I've been terrible to you when all you've been was kind." Two beats passed. "I'm not used to that kind of treatment and I unfairly misjudged you. I wish I could take it back." He dared to look her in the face. "Can you forgive me?"

Shizuka took his hand in hers. "Of course." She smiled and he presented her with something that very few other than his brother rarely received—a sincere smile.


	5. Disaster and Danger

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Thank you Kingdom's Oathkeeper, LadyRitsu, Saki-Rose Chan, and xSereneMeadowsx for your reviews on chapter four.

Warning: There is some violence in this chapter.

* * *

The following night Shizuka sat outside a restaurant waiting for the man who promised to be there at eight. She wore a simple pink dress that fell a little past her knees. She decided on keeping her hair down—after all Seto had mentioned that he liked it down.

She felt heat rising in her cheeks and shook her head to try and rid herself of those thoughts. It was only a friendly meal to make up for the disaster that befell the previous one.

_Shizuka had ushered Seto to the living room where they watched a droll sitcom on their ancient television set. The two heard clanging of pots and pans along with frantic murmurs from the woman cooking the meal. Shizuka lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip._

_After thirty minutes of cooking, Ms. Kawai called them to the table. The instant they crossed into the dining room she began to apologize for quality of the food. Kaiba assured her it was no big deal, but she continued to apologize for every little thing the entirety of the dinner._

_When they were halfway through the meal and Ms. Kawai had finally stopped apologizing over senseless things for the time being, the door opened and a familiar voice announced his arrival._

"_In here, dear!" Ms. Kawai called._

_Jonouchi entered the room and his smile formed into a frown the instant he saw the brunette sitting beside his sister. Shizuka stood and ran over to her brother before he had the chance to start a fight._

"_What is he doing here?" Jonouchi barked at his sister, loud enough for the other two to hear._

"_He came to apologize and Mom invited him to stay," Shizuka replied. "Please, just—"_

_Jonouchi pushed forward and pointed at the man who previously hurt his sister. "You're not welcome here, you lousy sack of…"_

"_Jonouchi, please," begged Shizuka. She grabbed his arm and led him to his seat while his mother went to fix him a plate._

_Seto looked over at the young female. "I think I should leave," he said as he began to rise._

"_Yeah, you do that," Jonouchi hissed with a glare._

"_Oh, dear, is something wrong?" Ms. Kawai asked when she returned with food for her son._

_Jonouchi slammed his palm on the table and pointed at their guest. "You invited that thing in."_

_Ms. Kawai gasped and placed the food in front of the blond. "I'm surprised at you," she scolded. "That's not how we treat guests in this house." She turned to Kaiba and with sad eyes said, "I'm so sorry, he doesn't usually act like this."_

_Seto raised an eyebrow. He turned to face Shizuka who's face was blood red. She switched her gaze between her brother and the man who was accidentally given an invitation for the evening meal._

"_This is all my fault," Shizuka said as she dashed from the dining room._

"_Shizuka!" Jonouchi called. He attempted to run after her but was stopped when he saw the brunette pursuing in slower strides. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_His blue eyes glared at Jonouchi. "Haven't you done enough?" Kaiba asked. He left leaving Jonouchi to suffer his mother's rants on how his father did an awful job of raising him without manners. Seto followed Shizuka to the door of her room. Seto took a deep breath then knocked. He received no reply so he knocked a second time. "Miss Kawai," Seto called softly._

_The door opened and he stood face to face with the girl whose face was puffy from crying. He felt a stinging in his stomach and turned his eyes away from her._

"_I'm sorry," Seto said. It was the second time that night he had apologized, a record for him, and it surprising seemed easier that time. He turned his back, partially looking over his shoulder. "I shouldn't have come tonight."_

"_Wait," Shizuka said and grabbed his hand. He turned to see her wiping away the stray tears. She offered him the best smile she could. "It's my fault, I should've said something when Mom asked you to stay." She pushed a few strands behind her ear. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Mr. Kaiba."_

"_Please, just Kaiba," Seto said._

_Shizuka shook her head. "No, no, it wouldn't be proper."_

_Seto nodded. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable," he stated. _

_He cleared his throat as he noticed Shizuka still had a gentle hold on his hand. Shizuka followed his gaze and lightly gasped, letting go of his hand and recoiled her own towards her body. The blush increased._

"_If…if you don't mind," Seto began. Shizuka stared up into his blue eyes. She never noticed before just how perfect a shade they were. "I would like to treat you to dinner tomorrow night."_

"_Oh," replied Shizuka. She smiled then gave him a polite nod. "That's very nice of you, but remember, Mr. Kaiba, I can't be bought."_

_Kaiba stared blankly for a few seconds. "No, I mean as a way to make up for all I've put you through these last few days," he said. He looked down then added, "I want to thank you properly for taking care of Mokuba and myself."_

_Shizuka agreed. Seto briefly smiled then told her he would meet her the following night at a nice, local restaurant at eight o'clock. Shizuka waved him off then stood in the doorway unable to hide her smile and anticipation for what was to come. _

That time finally arrived and Shizuka found herself sitting outside the restaurant. She glanced up at the clock on the wall to see it was two minutes until eight. Kaiba was always one to make an appearance, and rarely was he late. Inside she began to suspect that perhaps it was all a joke meant to make her suffer. She shook away those thoughts and brought her hands to her lap.

Just then she heard chatter and glanced up to see a limousine park along the curb. Several people took flash photographs when the driver opened the door to reveal Domino's most eligible bachelor. Seto Kaiba made no attempt to smile for the paparazzi and even sent a few of them a threatening glare. No doubt his face would be in the papers the following morning.

Shizuka suddenly felt her stomach churning. She never thought that by accepting his invitation she would become an overnight celebrity. She glanced around the building for any possible exit. It was too late as Kaiba had already set eyes upon her. Shizuka stood and smiled then gasped in horror when he snubbed her and walked right in the door leaving her alone outside.

Several people followed him inside. The girl stood alone in the darkened area, neglected like garbage. She sniffed and held back forming tears. There was no reason to cry, all day she had been telling herself that one such as Seto Kaiba, one of the wealthiest men in the world would never take a chance on someone as inferior as herself. She could only hope her family never found out. She could tell her mother a grand story of how the night was a lovely one shared between two friends. To make it sound more realistic she would wait another half hour until she arrived home.

She decided to wait outside for a few minutes more incase he had not seen her due to the possibility of people following and taking his picture had distracted him, and she had been sitting down. She now stood with her arms crossed and moved to the center of the walkway.

Ten minutes passed without any sign of her date. Several couples entered and exited without passing her a glance. At the fifteen minute mark her eyes watered and waited to spill. Another five minutes passed and he had not appeared nor called her phone. A tear landed on the cell phone's screen. She dropped the item into her white purse then began her walk back home.

* * *

Seto glanced down at his watch. Twenty minutes had passed since the moment he was seated. Once he was sure all the photographers, reporters, and possible prying eyes were gone he sent the waiter out to retrieve his guest.

He brought the glass of wine to his lips and sipped. Those pesky tabloid photographers had to ruin their evening before it even began. While he had been somewhat of a celebrity since the day he took over the company at such a young age, it was not until he hosted the last tournament that he became a good source of revenue for the media. Everywhere he went people recognized him and rarely a day went by when he was not discussed in magazines, newspapers, or by silly girls on the internet. For the most part he ignored the fame and Mokuba was simply amused by it, but one look at Shizuka and he could tell it was not something she welcomed.

The second he laid eyes on Shizuka he saw the fear in her eyes due to all the people following him. Were he a few years older they would not bother him, but so many girls desired him, or better yet his money, it made him good material for their magazines.

Kaiba had once threatened to sue them if they took another picture without his permission, but his lawyer told him there was little he could do in that situation. All he had to do was wait a few years until he was no longer deemed hot material.

The waiter returned and whispered to Kaiba that he looked all over and could not find her. Seto ordered him to check again while he reached for his cell phone. He speed dialed Shizuka and placed it against his ear only to receive no response.

When the waiter returned a second time with the bad news Seto accepted his apology and paid for the wine before leaving. He hopped into his limo and had the driver scour the area for any trace of the girl.

* * *

Shizuka never heard her phone ringing due to the sounds of the city. Music blasted from several stores and the sounds of traffic echoed all around her. She regretted wearing heels, even if they were only an inch high, for her feet were already aching and she had walked about half a mile.

Shizuka looked behind her and saw a limousine that looked similar to Kaiba's. With a glare and a huff she strayed from the sidewalk and slipped down an alley. It suddenly became darker and colder. With her arms wrapped protectively around herself she continued to walk. She turned onto a street that was not too far from her home. People who her brother used to hang with lived along that street, even though she never met them.

She crossed through the park. It seemed strange to see it void of crowds and children's laughter. The moonlight shined through the trees. It was then she heard the sound of shoes crunching on fallen leaves. Shizuka turned sharply to see the silhouettes of several men watching her. Shizuka turned back and continued along her original path with a quicker pace.

Behind her she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Shizuka's strides turned into jogs. She heard the sound of shoes stomping along the ground and clothes shuffling. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the people closing in on her. Shizuka began to sprint with the men following close behind.

She stumbled over a tree root and fell into the dirt. One of the men caught up with her and pulled her to her feet. She looked him in the eyes and almost thanked him when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. The other two caught up with the first and one stood on either side of her.

"You're out late," the one to her left said with a laugh.

"Please, I'm supposed to be home at nine," Shizuka gasped.

The one who held her in her grasp chuckled. "Well, my pretty, you have plenty of time to play with us."

Shizuka shook her head. "No, really, I need to get home."

"I don't like your attitude," the man said as he tightened his grip on her arms. Shizuka let out a painful cry which caused the others to laugh. The man laughed then asked, "Am I being too rough?"

"Please just let me go," Shizuka begged.

The one to her right mocked her words. Shizuka struggled in the man's grasp which only caused him to backhand her across the face. In retaliation Shizuka kneed her captor in the nuts. He howled and released her from his hold. Shizuka wasted no time running away from him. She had injured her ankle in the fall which caused her strides to slow. From behind she heard the other two following closely.

"Leave me alone!" Shizuka screamed.

"Shizuka?" she heard a voice call. The girl hobbled over in the direction of the male who called her name. "Shizuka!" she heard again.

"Over here!" she cried.

The man rushed to her side. In the moonlight she recognized his face. She smiled and sobbed as she fall into the safety of his arms. Seto wrapped his arms around her shuddering frame. He had watched her storm off when his vehicle came upon her then hopped out of the car and followed after her retreating form. She had lost him when she entered the park, but he continued to search until he heard her scream.

The two men who pursued Shizuka stopped when they saw their prey in the arms of another man. One of them pulled out a switchblade and rushed up to the man. Seto pushed Shizuka out of the way and ducked under the man's arm. He grabbed his elbow with one arm then circled his other around the attacker's neck. In one swift move he had flipped the man on his back and kicked the weapon out of his reach.

The second man ran towards Seto. He jumped out of the way then kicked him in the back. The thug lost his balance and Seto kicked his feet out from underneath him. The man yelled and landed on a rock, cutting the side of his face.

"I'll call the police," Seto said.

"No, don't!" Shizuka cried and grabbed the phone from his grip. When Kaiba looked down at her she handed the device back to him then said, "I don't want my mom or Jonouchi to know I've been walking alone out here."

Seto sighed but decided to do as she asked. He glared at the two who were slowly standing.

"You stay away from my woman, or next time I'll kill you," Seto snarled.

The two of them shuffled away from the man leaving Shizuka alone with Kaiba.

He slipped his arm around her shoulder. Shizuka blushed as she looked up at him then leaned against the warmth of his body. Seto allowed her to use him as a crutch as he led her to his limo. He opened the door and gently sat her inside before stepping in himself.

Shizuka inhaled the fresh scent of the interior leather then leaned her head against the cushioned seat. She glanced over at Kaiba who obviously was not pleased with her recent actions.

"I don't have to tell you how foolish that was," Kaiba stated with his arms crossed.

Shizuka looked down. "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid."

"Why were you running from me?"

Shizuka glared up at him. "I waited for you for twenty minutes and you just left me out there by myself."

Seto sighed. "I was making sure all those insects were gone so they wouldn't bother you."

Shizuka sat in silence for a few moments. Had he really noticed how nervous they made her? She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I ruined the night."

Kaiba sighed. "Don't fret about it." He looked down at her. "Would you like to return to the restaurant?"

Shizuka shook her head. "I'm not really hungry anymore." She then changed the subject. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"I've studied martial arts in my spare time since I was thirteen," he answered. He opted not to tell her why knowing self-defense was crucial in his position. Hearing the stories of the many people who tried to capture him and his brother was not the most pleasant conversation material.

She scooted closer to him. "I'm glad you were there to protect me tonight," she said as she slipped her hand into his. Seto was shocked by the action, but allowed himself to relax.

"Should I take you back home?" he asked.

"If you want," she replied. "But I wouldn't mind staying with you for a few more minutes."

Seto smiled. He tried to hide it, but his lips refused to cooperate. Ever since Shizuka had become a constant in his life he found himself smiling more often. He wondered if his brother had caught on yet.

Kaiba looked up at the driver and instructed him to take the long route back to Shizuka's house. He shook as he clamped his hand around hers while telling himself that it was stupid to fall for another. The tingling inside his heart demanded his brain to hush.

"Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said softly. He looked down at her. Shizuka drew a circle with her finger in the center of his palm. "When you…when you told those guys that I was…that I was your woman," she paused as her cheeks burned. "What did you mean?"

Kaiba found himself unable to form words. In reality he had no answer to why he blurted out such nonsense to those strangers. His brain told him it was only meant to scare them from ever touching her again, but deep inside he was unsure if he could buy that lie.

"I—I didn't want them to hurt you," Seto replied.

"Oh," Shizuka said.

Even though he believed it to be the truth, Seto found it difficult to face himself after hearing the disappointment in her voice. He suddenly hated Kawai for making him feel so uncomfortable. He could not fall in love, it was a danger to both himself and her.

Shizuka feigned a smile that Kaiba could see right through. "Even so, I'm glad you were there." He could clearly hear the hurt in her voice which cut at him even deeper.

They spent the remaining time in silence making Seto regret his orders to take the long route. He continuously glanced down at Shizuka who stared contently out the window. It must have been her first time on an official date and he was making it lousy.

At long last they reached her house.

Shizuka reached for the door handle then looked back at the man who had been in her company for the night.

"Thanks for everything," she said.

"Wait," he said as she opened the door.

Shizuka glanced back and waited for him to speak. He stared at her in silence for what seemed like an hour. At long last he finally regained his voice.

"I—I would like it if…if you want to try this another time," Seto said.

Shizuka smiled and leaned in closer. "I would like that very much, Mr. Kaiba," she said.

Before either one was aware of their actions they both leaned in close and shared their first kiss. They stayed locked to the other one's lips for several seconds before they realized what they were doing. Seto was the first to break leaving Shizuka dizzy. She smiled up at him with a reddened face; whether she was delighted or embarrassed he could not determine.

Shizuka giggled and brought her hand to her mouth where the other person's lips had recently touched. She halfway closed her eyes reliving that moment.

"I don't know what came over me, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka stated.

Without waiting another moment their lips locked a second time. Seto cupped his hand around her cheek and she leaned in closer, running her fingers through his hair.

They broke again leaving each both with that dazed smile.

"I never meant to," Seto said.

"Do you regret it, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

Seto smiled and replied, "Please, you must now stop referring to me as Mr. Kaiba," he said. He brought her knuckles to his lips. "You may call me Seto."

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? I hope you all enjoyed.

For some reason I believe that one as rich and somewhat famous like Kaiba would be considered a celebrity and possibly followed by photographers.

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. The Secret Exposed

Thank you Kingdom's Oathkeeper, James Birdsong, Saki-rose Chan, LadyRitsu, xSereneMeadowsx, and Amy for your reviews on chapter five! You guys are awesome!

Fun fact, I was listening to romantic Disney music while writing the romance scene. I feel that the _Beauty and the Beast_ title song and "I See the Light" from _Tangled_ fits this couple. Just something I thought I'd share.

Warnings: Romantic fluff and some violence.

* * *

Seto and Shizuka had somehow managed to keep their relationship quiet for four months. Kaiba did his best to keep her out of the media and Shizuka feared her family and friends' reactions. As much as Shizuka loved them, she knew Seto Kaiba was not their favorite person. Mai seemed to be the only one aware, but promised to keep silent about it; though she did often drop hints to Jonouchi who remained oblivious.

Shizuka informed her mom and brother that Kaiba had offered to pay her college tuition in exchange for being a secretary in his home office for a few hours each day. Her mother was thrilled, though Jonouchi hated the idea of her spending so much time with that jerk. It took all her strength to correct her brother on his unfair judgments.

That Friday afternoon ended when Seto hung up after his telephone meeting. He rubbed his aching temples and debated grabbing the painkillers out of the drawer. He promised Mokuba that he would slow down on his intake of the drug when Mokuba found out just how many his brother had been taking. He stretched his arms and willed the pain to leave.

The door opened revealing the pretty auburn-haired girl. She stopped at the desk and kissed him softly on the forehead then placed a white mug of herbal tea in front of him.

"This has been a long week," Shizuka said as she sat down on the desk.

Seto managed a smile for her. "It's always like this," he said. "Eventually you get used to it."

He picked up the cup and slowly sipped. The tea had a sweet fragrance and its flavor and warming sensation as it slid down his throat did relax him. Shizuka stood behind him and massaged his temples while humming a calming tune.

In a few minutes he felt better and thanked her for her efforts. Even if she was not his girlfriend, it was money well spent for he knew she would one day make a fantastic nurse. Still Seto made sure to verbally tell her that his headache had passed, for he knew that if he said nothing she would continue to worry over him until he did feel better.

He stood and took her hand in his. "I have a surprise for you." Shizuka's eyes lit up. He gently touched her nose then said, "But it's not here."

"Will we be out late? I'll have to call my family," she said and reached for her phone.

It rang twice at her mother's house then the cheerful woman picked up. Shizuka politely told her that Kaiba invited her out to dinner to thank her for her hard work. She heard Seto chuckle behind her at that comment and gave him a false glare. Her mother exploded in excitement and remained in that state until the very last sentence.

Shizuka hung up and turned to her boyfriend whose attention was on organizing a few files on his desk. He put the documents in their proper folders then locked his desk drawers.

"Where are we going?" Shizuka asked as he slid his arm around her shoulder.

The intimacy was still foreign to Kaiba, but Shizuka seemed to like it when he showed affection. In public they had to be careful to appear as colleagues so as not to raise suspicion.

"You'll see," Seto replied.

Shizuka smiled. It had been a while since he surprised her.

The two climbed into the limo and the driver began towards his destination without receiving any instructions. Shizuka glanced over at Seto who looked out the window. She noticed that everytime they went anywhere he would concentrate his attention on the people who walked past. Sometimes she wondered if he yearned for a regular life without the responsibilities as a business executive and practically acting as a parent, while also dealing with the annoyances of the press.

They passed into the outskirts of the city. Shizuka fidgeted in her seat when she noticed the vehicle driving towards the riverfront. It stopped and the driver opened the door for his employer. Seto took hold of Shizuka's hand and led her to a small table that was set for two.

One of Kaiba's private cooks greeted the two and pulled out a chair for the lady. She sat down and was pushed up against the table. The table was covered with a white cloth and two full water goblets and two empty wine glasses sat at their place along with the silverware lined up and the napkins folded into a the shape of a flower. A single three-pronged candelabrum was lit once the diners were seated.

The cook then poured an Italian red wine into both glasses. Shizuka grabbed the napkin and gripped it tightly.

Seto took the moment to bask in the innocent beauty that was his girlfriend. It honestly felt nice to finally have someone he could trust. Shizuka was naïve and caring, something that separated the numerous others who had attempted to make him their man. If she was still playing games, he realized he no longer cared.

The tomato bisque was served first. Shizuka's hand trembled as she dipped the spoon into the bowl. Every second she waited to wake up and discover everything that happened over the last few months to only be a pleasant dream.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked when five minutes passed and his date had not touched her soup.

Shizuka shook her head. "No," she said softly. Her cute smile appeared along with a blush as she added, "It just seems like something out of a dream. I never thought this would actually happen to me."

Seto smiled. "Frankly, I can't take the credit." He looked down while an embarrassed blush covered his cheeks. "It was Mokuba's idea."

Shizuka chuckled and made a mental note to think Kaiba's brother for his input. Mokuba was thrilled when Seto mentioned he wanted to do something special for Shizuka and was glad that his brother finally found a nice girl.

"Surely a girl as nice and pretty as you must've had tons of dates," Seto stated.

Shizuka shook her head. "To be honest, I only ever been on one date." She recalled the night Otogi asked her out.

_Shizuka sat awkwardly across from Otogi. She liked the guy, but it was her first time on a date. Jonouchi had given the boy his usual threats to which Otogi laughed about afterwards. _

_It was a nice restaurant and had a good amount of business as it was a Saturday. She dressed up for the occasion, but not too much that she would stand out._

"_Order whatever you want, cost is no problem," Otogi said with a smug grin._

"_Thanks, that's kind of you," Shizuka replied._

_Otogi gripped his glass of soda and placed it by his face while he smiled at the lovely young woman who chose to spend her evening with him._

"_You know, many girls wish they were you right now," Otogi stated._

"_Really?" Shizuka asked with a shy smile as she looked over at her date. There were four tea light candles on the table which lit up his face as his smile grew._

"_Of course," he said. He took a sip of his drink then placed it back on the napkin. "Women swarm to me like bees to the sweetest flower." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Shizuka gasped at the sudden contact. "But you're the one I like." He cupped his other hand around hers. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

_Shizuka blushed and thanked him for the compliment._

_For the remainder of the night he amazed her with his charm. At some points she wished he would stop bragging about his accomplishments and how lucky she was to be with him. When the dinner was over he drove her back to her house and led her up her front porch. Just as Shizuka was about to say goodbye, Otogi grabbed her face._

"_What're you doing?" Shizuka asked as she tried to pull away._

"_Don't be afraid, my dear," Otogi said with a smile. "It's only a kiss goodnight." She stared into his large eyes while her heart pounded and her head silently screamed for someone to open the door and free her from his presence. _

_He put his hand behind her back and leaned in close for a kiss. Shizuka attempted to back away, but she was trapped against the wall. _

"_Please, I don't want to," Shizuka begged softly._

_Otogi opened his eyes and backed away. With the disappointment in his eyes and a frown he replied, "If that's what you want." He gave her a smile and ran a hand through his hair. "If you regret your decision, I'm only a call away." He gave her a wink then walked back to his car leaving her slightly shaking on her porch._

"It's wasn't that good of an experience," Shizuka revealed.

"I hope tonight changes your mind," Seto said.

Shizuka smiled and reached across the table to take hold of his hand. "Next to the day I opened my eyes and realized I could still see, this is the best moment of my life."

Seto brought her fingers to his mouth and let his lips gently caress them. "I've done nothing to deserve you and yet here you are."

Those words brought tears to Shizuka's eyes. "No one's ever said anything so kind to me before." She glanced out towards the river to see the glimmering of moon and stars reflections in the water. The crickets orchestrated a sweet melody. She brought a spoonful of the soup to her mouth and slowly sipped its rich flavor.

Kaiba debated whether or not to speak the next thought that crossed his mind. Shizuka had shared her heart with him, it was only fair that he do the same.

"To be honest," he said. She returned her attention to him. "You were one of the few people who has ever shown me any ounce of kindness." He looked away when the shame of how he first treated her surfaced in his mind. "That's why I was so reluctant to trust you at first."

"I understand," Shizuka replied. "You don't have to keep apologizing for that."

"And I couldn't understand how after all I've done to you, and your brother, you were still willing to forgive me," Kaiba confessed. "And while it's true I always thought you were beautiful…it was at that moment I fell in love with you."

The smile grew and a tear trickled down her face. She grabbed the napkin and dabbed at her eye so as not to smear her mascara.

"I'm sorry," Seto said. "I didn't mean to…"

Shizuka held up a hand and her smile grew larger, something her date thought impossible. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she declared.

Shizuka stood up causing Seto to mimic her movement. She rushed into his arms and he wrapped them around her frame. She nuzzled against his neck.

The woman glanced up and planted a kiss on his cheek. She led him towards the hill that overlooked the river. Seto motioned for the cook to hold off on the entrée for the time being.

Shizuka snuggled against the warmth of Kaiba's body who continued to hold her close. She closed her eyes and merely listened to the natural music of the evening while she felt her heart racing with the merriest of thoughts.

Seto tightened his hold. Nothing else in the world mattered at the moment as long as he had someone who truly loved him for him. All else could vanish and he would take refuge in the warmth of her heart with her entire being close in his arms.

A sudden flash caught their attention. Seto broke apart to see a man nearly thirty feet away snapping photographs of the two. His smile faded and he chased after the man who sprinted off. Shizuka called for him which never reached his ears. The car sped off before Kaiba could read the license plate.

Defeated, he walked back to where his girlfriend waited with her arms crossed. She looked down at her feet, aware than in only a few hours time her face would be viewed by thousands.

"I'm sorry," Seto said softly. "I'll send someone out to buy every magazine and…"

"No, don't," Shizuka interrupted. She gave him a weak smile then added, "At least now we no longer have to hide our relationship."

Seto nodded in agreement. It was typical of the woman he loved to always find the positive in any situation. He kissed her on the forehead before leading her back to the table.

* * *

Shizuka stared into the faces of those closest to her.

"We've been dating for four months," she confessed. She decided it was best that she tell them before they read it in a magazine or saw it on some television show.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Anzu asked.

Shizuka shrugged. "We wanted to take it slow and well…neither of us wanted the publicity." She bit her lip when the memory of the previous night returned. "Unfortunately, things didn't happen like we wanted."

Honda sat quietly and listened attentively. She was usually cheerful, but he had noticed that she had been in an even merrier mood lately. Despite the fact that he was still in love with her, he was happy that she had fallen for someone who loved her back.

Yugi and Anzu were more surprised that Kaiba had allowed himself to fall in love than anything else. Neither of them had any reason to despise the relationship and Anzu was already daydreaming of a hundred romantic ideas for Shizuka and Seto.

Jonouchi was displeased when he first heard the news. However his opinion changed when Shizuka told him how Kaiba had saved her from those thugs that one night. Jonouchi vowed to himself that he would hunt those creeps down and break their bodies so that they never touched an unwilling woman again.

Her mother was beyond overjoyed. She listened to her daughter's story while imagining wedding details, having forgotten Shizuka's decision to take the relationship slowly.

Otogi sat on the couch unable to look Shizuka in the face. Shizuka had noticed his disgust, but chose not to look in his direction. After their single date they decided to remain as friends, but Otogi never lost his yearning for her.

"What're you going to do now?" Honda asked.

Shizuka placed a finger next to her lips while she thought. "Well the pressure of having to hide everything is off, so we can now enjoy the freedoms of regular couples."

Anzu chose not to speak on how the two of them could never live the lives of normal couples. Everywhere they went the public would be watching and a man with a camera would never be too far off. Even if they someday married there would always be people obsessed with their lives.

"Jonouchi," Shizuka said as she turned to her brother.

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose now I'm going to have to try and get along with that smug bas…" he stopped himself when he saw the look on Shizuka's face. He smiled and patted her shoulder then said, "I'm kidding. I'm really happy for you, sis."

Shizuka could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She hugged him to which he at first pretended to be embarrassed, and then eventually hugged her back.

Otogi stood up and walked into the kitchen. Honda rolled his eyes and Jonouchi muttered something under his breath. Yugi glanced around at his friends, legitimately confused.

Shizuka excused herself from the crowd and followed the black-haired man into the kitchen. He stood with his arms crossed and his back to the girl he still cared for.

"Otogi," Shizuka said softly. The mentioned turned to her with a fierce glare and one hand on his hip. "Please don't be angry," she begged. "I love you as a friend, but I never did romantically. I'm sorry if you were confused." His glare hardened which only hurt her further. "Please don't ruin a friendship over this."

"I can't believe I ever fell for someone like you," Otogi snapped.

Shizuka's mouth hung open. "I don't understand," she said.

Otogi scoffed. "You're nothing more than a common slut." Shizuka stammered as she stared into his cold, green eyes. He was far from finished. "I'm no idiot, I understand everything. You slept with the rich pretty boy so he could pay your way through college."

Shizuka merely stared at him for the longest time. When she realized her ears had not deceived her she asked in a heated tone, "How dare you say that?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Otogi asked.

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

He grabbed her arm and squeezed causing her to cry out in pain. "You acted all shy and innocent when I asked for a kiss, but when you need money for your school, you're all for whoring yourself out to Kaiba!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonouchi shouted when he entered the kitchen.

Honda followed when he too heard the yelling.

Jonouchi pushed Otogi away from his sister which caused him to release his hold on her arm. Before anyone could blink the blond reared his arm back and decked the other man in the face.

"Jonouchi, please stop!" Shizuka cried. She grabbed his arm before he had a chance to hit Otogi a second time.

Jonouchi stepped down at his sister's request. His glare remained on the dark-haired man he was never really fond of in the first place. "Get out of my house now!" he growled. "You're not welcome here anymore."

Honda stepped forward and grabbed Otogi's shoulder harder than needed. He forcefully escorted the man to the door.

Just before he shut the door Honda got up in Otogi's face and said quietly, "If you ever come within fifty feet of Shizuka or Kaiba I will break your pretty smile myself." With those words he shut the door and headed back to where the others gathered.

Shizuka stood in Anzu's embrace while the latter offered her comforting words.

"I can't believe he said that," Shizuka said.

"Don't worry about him, he won't be bothering you anymore," Honda said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Shizuka said. "I'm glad you've all been supportive."

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Jonouchi replied. He made a mental note to give Kaiba one of his famous threats the next time he saw him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks for reading.

I apologize to any Otogi fans reading for making him the bad guy, but I needed a previous date to contrast with the one she had with Seto. Honda likes Shizuka too much and is too nice to ever think that way about her, and I'm not really a fan of Otogi. But he was just really upset at the moment and said a few things he didn't mean.

Until next time!


	7. A Night to Remember

Thank you Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Saki-rose Chan, LadyRitsu, xSereneMeadowsx, and Guest for your reviews.

Warnings: There is some minor violence towards the end.

* * *

A month passed since the incident with Otogi. Twice he attempted to apologize, but the thought of the girl he crushed on for so long with the rich pretty boy was too much for him to handle. Finally he gathered enough courage to call her.

Shizuka met with him the next afternoon, careful not to let Jonouchi, Honda, or Seto know where she headed. When Jonouchi accidentally let it slip to Kaiba what Otogi did, the brunette was ready to head over to Otogi's house and teach him a lesson. It was Shizuka who talked him out of it.

Otogi sat at a small table outside a café sipping a latte. Shizuka waved before joining him under the blue and white umbrella. She had her hair braided to the side which hung over her right shoulder. Both sat in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say.

"Shizuka," Otogi said while his eyes landed on her folded hands. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did last month. It was stupid."

Shizuka nodded. "I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt," she replied. "I never thought you'd let a little thing like jealousy ruin our friendship and your friendship with the others."

Otogi winced at the memory of Jonouchi's fist slamming into his face. He wore the bruise for three days which gained the attention from everyone at his job. Anzu refused to even look his way when they passed one another on the street or in a store. Yugi was cordial with him, but it was obvious he no longer wished to communicate with him.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Otogi replied.

"You're forgiven," she said. She smiled then added, "Let's forget it happened and talk about something else."

They talked about Shizuka's schooling and Otogi's work in his company. During the conversation the waitress returned to the table. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a side ponytail, and she stared at the female with her hand on her hip.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is my friend Shizuka," Otogi said as he nodded towards the girl across from him. "Shizuka, this is my girlfriend, Naoko."

Naoko narrowed her eyes at the girl, then remembered she was a customer and gave her a false smile.

"Congratulations!" Shizuka exclaimed. Her smile gave Naoko a reason to relax.

"What can I get you?" Naoko asked.

Shizuka looked down at the drinks and requested a small orange juice. The waitress disappeared to fulfill the order.

"She seems nice," Shizuka said, oblivious to the glare Naoko had given her.

Otogi shrugged at the comment. Naoko had pined after Otogi for years, and he was indifferent towards the girl. He had purposely invited Shizuka to the café in hopes of making her jealous when she heard about his new relationship. It was in that moment that he saw the smile on her face that he realized Shizuka would never be his.

Nonetheless they spent an hour together talking under the watchful eye of their waitress. Shizuka hugged him before she left. A week later Otogi broke up with Naoko and left ignoring the confused and painful weeping.

* * *

Shizuka sat in the front row of her statistics class. She heard the murmurs and whispers from several girls behind her. Their voices increased in volume causing the instructor to send them a glare. After a few seconds of silence Shizuka heard hushed laughter.

She returned her attention to the lesson. For the past month she had received stares and heard whispering behind her back. She knew she was the object of their conversations. While some people had been super friendly towards her, others had treated her with disdain.

In no time class had ended. Shizuka packed her belongings into her bag and watched as the students left the room.

The professor stopped by Shizuka's desk. "I've heard nothing but good reports about you from the hospital." Shizuka blushed and thanked him for the compliment. He gave her a sincere smile. "It's people like you that are needed in the nursing field." He gave her a quick farewell before leaving the room.

The girls who had been talking about her during the lecture stopped at her desk while she zipped her bag. She felt the eyes on her and looked up to see three women staring at her.

"You're Shizuka Kawai, right?" the red-haired one asked.

Shizuka nodded. She extended her arm and said, "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

The girl with the blonde curls giggled then grabbed hold of Shizuka's hand. Shizuka gently grasped and shook. The girl slightly smiled then released when she noticed her friends staring at her.

The redhead snorted. "How cute how she's trying to be a polite."

"What are you talking about?" Shizuka asked.

The ringleader of the group, a pretty girl, tall and slender with straight, brown hair that fell to her mid back stood with her arms crossed. With a smirk she said, "There's no need for you to play games. We know the kind of person you really are."

The room suddenly became hot. Shizuka's eyes darted around the room looking for the quickest escape.

"We're not gonna hurt you or anything," the blonde stated as she noticed Shizuka's change in behavior.

"She's acting like we're monsters," the brunette stated. She laughed and ran a hand through her hair before landing her gaze on Shizuka again. "We just want to tell you we've had enough of the good-girl act." Shizuka's face displayed confusion and her smile faded. "Really, it was cute for a while, but now it's just annoying."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Shizuka replied as she attempted to back up.

The redhead placed a firm hold on Shizuka's shoulder. "Do you really expect us to believe that the cold-hearted president of Kaiba Corp is in love with a sweet and innocent good girl?"

The lead girl tossed her hair then added, "Your such a good actress how you have the professors and the hospital personnel fooled, but I'm not easy deceived."

The redhead walked away with the giggling blonde in tow. The brunette smiled at her friends, but let her stare meet Shizuka once more.

"People don't like fakes," she said.

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "You don't know the first thing about Kaiba," she replied.

The brunette lifted an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it again. With a laugh she left the room.

Shizuka released a breath she was unaware she was holding. She threw the backpack over her shoulder then left the room, watching out for those three girls. She had expected to be treated a little different upon dating Kaiba, but never expected to be hated by people who barely knew her. She decided against telling Seto about the experience.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk filling out company reports. He saved the file then leaned back against the leather chair. His gaze switched to the framed picture of Shizuka smiling that sat on his desk. Without knowing his lips curved up into a smile.

He saved the file once more just to be on the safe side then picked up the empty coffee mug and made his way to the kitchen. Mokuba sat at the table with a pout. Seto sighed as he remembered his little brother entering his office a half hour ago with the announcement that lunch was served.

Mokuba looked down at his empty glass that once contained juice. There was no need for him to state the obvious since, at least his brother came to lunch this time. So many days Mokuba recalled Seto skipping meals, several consecutive ones a week throughout the years.

Kaiba sat down at the table across from the younger boy. The food had already dried up, but there was no need to involve the cook in that matter. He picked up the fork and prodded through the rice that had chilled.

Mokuba sighed then asked, "Is work stressing you out, or do you have something else on your mind?"

Seto looked up from his lunch to see his brother's gaze on him. He felt terrible for forsaking his promise to spend more time with the child, even though Mokuba was aware it was a false promise the moment he made it.

"I haven't spent much time with you, have I?" Seto asked.

Mokuba frowned. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to," the brunette stated. He pushed the plate away. "I'm sorry, I let other things get in my way." _And by other things I mean Shizuka._

"Please, Seto, I'm happy you're with Shizuka," Mokuba said with an authentic smile.

"But it's not worth neglecting you," Seto said. He gave the child a smile. "We were going to the movies tonight and you're welcome to come too."

Mokuba's face lit up. When Seto repeated the offer he jumped up from the table and hugged the older man. Seto hugged him back and stroked Mokuba's hair. Sometimes he wished they had been blessed with a normal family, even if it was just a single parent as in Shizuka's case. He recalled years ago when he was called in for a parent-teacher conference when Mokuba had been causing trouble in class. The looks he got by both the teacher and the principal was amusing now, but awkward at the time. Even now people expected him to fail in his raising of Mokuba, but so far he felt he had done a decent job.

Still he knew he needed to be a bigger part of his brother's life. Shizuka would be delighted at the idea of Mokuba accompanying them on their date, something that could not be said of the other women who tried to claim him in the past. He petted Mokuba's hair and smiled at the thought that he and Shizuka had already bonded.

Mokuba broke from his brother's embrace. "So what's on your mind?"

Kaiba's gaze fell to his hands. "Tomorrow marks the five month anniversary of mine and Shizuka's relationship."

Mokuba leaned on his hands and nodded. Seto reached into his coat pocket and produced a black, velvet box. He opened the top and Mokuba's eyes lit up at the sight of the blue diamond in the center of a gold band. The jewel was large, but not too enormous that the recipient would feel discomfort wearing it.

"Is that…?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

Seto nodded with a humble smile. "I wondered if it was perhaps too early, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else." He closed the box and pocketed it once again. "Besides, if she's not ready we can have a long engagement."

Mokuba could only smile. It was the moment he had waited for since his brother became president of the corporation.

"So I have your approval?" Seto asked.

Mokuba replied with repeated nods.

Seto closed his eyes and imagined Shizuka's response when she saw the ring. He had arranged for something spectacular to make it the most magical night of her life.

"Now will you please eat?" Mokuba asked. Seto rolled his eyes and pulled the plate back towards himself.

* * *

Friday evening finally arrived. Shizuka had enjoyed their time at the movies the previous night, and it was fun to spend some time with the boy she viewed as a younger brother.

At the moment Shizuka brushed her hair. Seto had invited her to his amusement park and told her he had something special planned for her. A thousand thoughts drifted through her mind, each one more exciting than the last. She placed the hairbrush down as she imagined Seto asking her to be his bride. She immediately shoved that thought far away; there was no way the man she loved was ready to commit forever.

Shizuka clasped the necklace that Jonouchi had given her before her surgery about her neck. She touched the bottom of the heart-shaped locket and wondered what his reaction would be to her marrying Kaiba. From what she had viewed the last few times they were in the same room, there was still some mutual contempt, but the two managed to get along for her sake.

Shizuka glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore her hair down and smiled at how it glistened in the light, hoping it looked the same beneath the stars. She decided to wear the same simple, pink dress from their first date. Shizuka's fingers touched her lips as she recalled how Seto had kissed her that night.

She walked into the other room where Jonouchi fiddled with his phone.

"I'm leaving, Jonouchi," Shizuka called as she made her way to the door. She gave him a smile and asked, "Do you plan on furthering your relationship with Mai?"

He dropped his phone on the table and glanced over at his younger sister. Mai complained to Shizuka that she was ready for Jonouchi to propose, but he was taking his sweet time. Shizuka promised she would drop hints at the right moment.

"Wh—why ruin a perfectly good relationship?" he stammered. He had a date planned with Mai in an hour and had often wondered about spending his life with the beautiful blonde. However she had yet to bring up the subject, even though she had enjoyed each moment she spent with him. "Truth is, I'm just afraid what will happen if she says 'no.' We have a good thing going and I don't wanna ruin it."

Shizuka giggled. "You'll never know until you try," she said before opening the door.

Jonouchi stood in surprise. He glanced down at his phone waiting for a text from his girlfriend. His sister had a point, perhaps it was time for him to consider the next step.

Shizuka stood outside for two minutes before Seto's limo pulled up to her house. The driver opened the door for the girl and she climbed in beside her boyfriend. He was dressed in black with a blue trenchcoat and that same locket he always wore. She noticed the younger brother missing.

"Is Mokuba not joining us tonight?" Shizuka asked.

"He's going to a slumber party," Seto answered.

Shizuka raised a brow. She wondered how much Mokuba had to beg in order to get his brother to allow to spend a night outside of the house.

Seto guessed Shizuka's question by the look on her face. "He assured me he was old enough and the boy's mother promised me he would be in good hands."

Shizuka clamped her hand around his. "I think it's sweet how protective you are over him." It reminded her of how Jonouchi was towards her, only Kaiba was nowhere near as psycho as her brother.

"He's the most precious thing in my life," Seto replied. He tightened his hold around her hand. "Along with you, that is."

Shizuka smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

In ten minutes they arrived at Kaiba Land. It was a theme park where people could enjoy all kinds of games and rides for a set price. Every night at midnight there was a firework display. It was at that moment on top of the building Seto would ask her.

Fans and reporters surrounded the vehicle when it arrived at the gates. The security guard opened the door and Seto stepped out. He heard cheers and shielded his eyes with his hand against camera flashes. He reached into the car and assisted Shizuka onto the pavement. She blushed at the sight of hundreds of eyes watching her. Seto locked arms with her and led her through the crowd who threw out questions and snapped pictures at every chance they could get.

Shizuka leaned closer to Kaiba. She slightly smiled, feeling like a celebrity at one of those award shows walking down the red carpet. Shizuka's eyes did not miss the envious glares from other women who murmured as she walked past.

From her left she heard someone ask, "Isn't that Katsuya Jonouchi's little sister?" Her cheeks lit up at the mention of her brother's name.

She leaned close to Seto and whispered, "Please, I don't like this."

Seto sighed and responded, "I'm sorry, it happens everytime I come here. No matter which entrance we use, they'll see us." He placed a hand on hers. "I'll get us through and I promise they won't bother you for the rest of the night."

Shizuka wrapped her arms around Seto's left one.

He led her through the crowd. The reporters called after them, but Kaiba ignored them. They reached the main building and the guard opened the door for them. Seto led Shizuka to a private elevator that would transport them to the top of the building. She leaned against the wall and sighed heavily.

Seto glanced over at the girl. She had her arms crossed and was slightly shaking. A part of him wondered if he should even go through with the proposal. There was a chance Shizuka would eventually get used to the pandemonium, if not come to enjoy it, but it was not something he could consider as fact. He could only hope his popularity would gradually fade after their union.

The elevator announced their arrival on the top floor. It was a private floor that only authorized personnel could enter. He took hold of Shizuka's hand and led her to the room in which they would spend the evening.

She rushed over to the glass window that overlooked the park. Her eyes glistened and her mouth opened wide at the sights before her. She turned to see her boyfriend standing beside her. He slid his arm around her shoulders and she leaned close to him.

"I'm glad you brought me here," Shizuka whispered.

After a nice dinner the two moved to the top of the building where they would receive the best view of the fireworks. Shizuka had heard from her brother and Yugi that Kaiba Land's firework display was one to witness. Her hand clasped tight against Seto's.

A man stepped onto the roof and waved Kaiba over. He apologized to Shizuka then walked over to the man who held a phone in his hand. He lifted a finger signaling he would momentarily return. Shizuka faced the sky where the stars hid behind the clouds. She hoped her boyfriend would return before the fireworks began.

A woman walked up to Shizuka. She had been the person who collected the dishes from the table.

"You've taken a liking to Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

Shizuka nodded. She wondered if Seto sent her up there to keep her company during his absence. Even if he was a little late, it would be nice to watch the fireworks in another person's presence. Shizuka returned her attention to the sky.

The woman glanced back towards the room. With a smile she slipped a hand over Shizuka's mouth and placed a knife against her throat.

"Don't make a sound," she whispered in Shizuka's ear. "You say a word to Kaiba and my partners will kill him on the spot." She lowered the knife and with a hand on each shoulder led Shizuka back inside.

Seto entered the room and stared at the two women passing by him.

The servant smiled at her employer. "Miss Kawai said she isn't feeling well," she said. "I'll take her to another room and give her some ginger ale."

Seto looked at his girlfriend who honestly appeared ill.

"I should go with you," he offered.

The woman shook her head. "I'll take care of her. It's windy out, so she probably got too close to the edge or something."

Shizuka nodded and lowered her head as the woman pushed her past Seto and into another room.

Seto stood looking out the window while the fireworks commenced. He checked his watch to see ten minutes had passed since Shizuka was taken to rest. He turned his back on the colorful display and headed to the side room which housed his girlfriend. Seto knocked on the door to receive no reply.

"Shizuka!" he called. He listened to hear no answer. He called her name once more to again be greeted with silence. Even if Shizuka was asleep the servant woman should have answered, even if just to tell him to keep his voice down.

Seto slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. He frowned at the darkness of the room and quickly turned on the lights. He gasped at the sight of the open window and Shizuka nowhere in sight. There on a table was a folded sheet of paper. He grasped it and tore it open. The paper fell from his hand upon reading the words.

_Kaiba,_

_If you ever wish to see your girlfriend alive again, you will transfer ten million to the provided account within the next two hours. If you fail to fulfill these commands, or involve the police, you will find your girl in the morgue._

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. What will happen next? I hope you all enjoyed that.


	8. Ghost and Red

Warnings: Swearing, mild violence, threats, and tobacco/alcohol use.

Thank you xSereneMeadowsx, SkayHime13, LadyRitsu, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Ren Moon Night, June, LoranOwl, Kayola Kiwi, and Pic for your reviews on the last chapter. I can't believe chapter seven got so many reviews! Thank you so much, everyone, you are all awesome people! :)

* * *

Shizuka was led into a building with a blindfold and her arms bound behind her. She tried to ignore the hot breath against her neck. She stumbled onto the person in front of her. Shizuka yelped when she heard the growl and sunk into the woman holding her arms.

The person who smelt of stale cologne entered her personal space. She gulped upon feeling his callused fingers gripping at her skin. His fingertips slid down her neck then traced her collarbone. She heard him cackle which caused her to go still. Shizuka's eyes filled with water as she felt him pull her collar away from her body and peer down.

Shizuka struggled and cried out. The woman squeezed the flesh on Shizuka's arms until she screamed in pain. The man cocked the gun the pointed it at the girl.

"I wouldn't try that again," the gruff voice commanded.

"Would you stop playing around and get her situated then she won't fight you anymore," the woman holding onto the captive snarled.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm running the show here," the man argued. Another male a few feet away snickered at the comment.

"You know if she's hurt the value goes down," the woman retorted. She pushed Shizuka over to another man then stomped over to the one she had a disagreement with. "You think with the right head and we walk away millionaires."

Shizuka felt sick to her stomach hearing them talking about her as if she were nothing more than expensive property. The burly man who held her led her to a cold, metal chair and slumped her down like a doll. He stepped away leaving the scent of cigarettes in his stead.

The air was cold and drafty. Shizuka struggled, but the ropes around her wrists would not budge. She kept her eyes closed as the memories from the days after her surgery surfaced. She recalled being afraid of removing the bandages in fear that the procedure failed and her eyes would never work again. Now she feared what she would see once the cloth was removed.

From the voices alone she gathered there were five of them. The loud man who doused himself in cologne was the one who acted as the leader. Then there was the woman who had escorted her out of the building with the assistance of a short, but strong man. Shizuka never heard him say a word, but his licorice scent was enough to distinguish him. Then there was the man who laughed at everything, another face Shizuka never witnessed. Lastly there was the buff man who smelled of tobacco. If there were others they had yet to make themselves known.

Loud screamed something at Woman, which was followed by the sound of crashing. The girl jumped which caused Giggles to laugh heartily. Tobacco grunted and Licorice said nothing. Whatever the commotion it made the two separate and Woman stomped back over to their hostage.

Woman grabbed Shizuka by the hair and snarled, "Your boyfriend better pay up, or I'll make your last moments miserable. Do you understand?"

Shizuka nodded with tearful eyes.

"Leave her alone," Tobacco ordered. Woman released her hold on the brunette and Shizuka felt the other female's clothing shift against her arm. "There's nothing she can do about it, so just let her be."

"Trying to play the hero role?" Woman asked with a laugh. Her tone switched, "Don't. It'll just get you dead."

Giggles chuckled at the comment.

Shizuka felt the cool breeze as Woman walked away. She shuddered at the sounds of pipes and scurrying of rats. The musty air made her want to gag.

A door opened alleviating a bit of the darkness. Shizuka squinted, but was unable to make figures out of the shadows. Two sets of footsteps exited through the door and she was left with the darkness once again. Shizuka wondered just who was left in the room with her, she only prayed that they would not leave her alone in the presence of Loud.

She sobbed while the images of her boyfriend, family, and friends passed through her head. _Seto, where are you?_

* * *

As the kidnappers requested Seto had not called in the police. Instead he phoned a personal investigator who went by the alias Ghost. The man had a reputation for being able to discover anything about anyone and had no qualms about breaking a few laws to do so.

Three years ago Ghost contacted Kaiba with a request for him to pay his bail in exchange for his services. Seto had laughed at first, assuring him that he would never be needed, but Ghost reminded him of how Kaiba's enemies were well aware of his one vulnerability. He needed not to mention the child's name for Seto had witnessed the boy's peril several times in his life. Seto agreed to his terms and Ghost was released from jail, and the case thrown out due to lack of evidence. Now the man sat in Kaiba's office to fulfill his end of the bargain.

Seto paced while the expert looked over all of Kaiba Land's cameras. He could not help but wonder if sending Mokuba to his friend's house had spared him. It pained him to admit to himself that he was relieved that it had been Shizuka in Mokuba's place. He felt like bashing himself over the head with a crowbar for thinking such a thing.

"We don't have much time," Seto said to the man.

Ghost glanced up at Seto over his thick-rimmed glasses. With a snicker the towhead returned his attention to the computer monitor. Seto clenched his fist and fought the urge to deck the man in the face. He took a deep breath and chanted to himself that Shizuka would be found.

The door busted open and a frantic young man rushed through. Jonouchi was the first to arrive and hunched over with his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. He glanced up and everything turned red when he set eyes upon Kaiba.

"You!" snarled Jonouchi. He reached out and grabbed Seto by the throat. The latter attempted to pry the blond from his neck. "I leave Shizuka in your care and you let her get snatched!"

"Jonouchi, stop!" Yugi yelled as he entered the room. He along with Honda, Bakura, and Mai grabbed Jonouchi and pulled him away from the brunette.

"It won't help to hurt him," Honda explained softly.

Jonouchi punched the floor as tears leaked down his face. "I trusted him to keep her safe!" he screamed. His glistening brown eyes looked into the blue ones belonging to Kaiba. "How could you just let someone walk in and take her?"

"I—I didn't know," Kaiba admitted. For the first time the others noticed the bruise on Seto's right temple from where he hit himself in the face upon reading the note. "The woman told me Shizuka was feeling sick and Sh—Shizuka confirmed it."

"Why would she knowingly walk into danger?" Honda questioned.

"When I find those bastards I'm going to rip their heads off," Jonouchi screeched as he motioned the action with a napkin he found lying on the floor.

"Jonouchi, hon, just calm down, okay," Mai said as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

Jonouchi heaved then began to sob in the woman's arms. Mai brought her boyfriend close and tucked his head under her chin. She comforted him with shushes and lightly rubbed his back.

"That's odd," Ghost said from the desk. The others crowded around the computer. Ghost pointed to a pixel of what looked like a nauseas girl being escorted by several others to the less commonly used side exit. He zoomed in fifty percent and noticed the hands of the person pushing the woman were clenched around the girl's arms.

"That's not her," Honda said. "Shizuka's hair is much longer." The others groaned at the picture of the girl having only shoulder length hair, though the same color.

"And she was wearing a pink dress," Jonouchi added. The female on the monitor was draped in an oversized blue dress with white polka dots.

"Wait a minute," Seto mused.

He picked up his phone and dialed the security guard on the ground floor. The others listened in as Kaiba ordered him to check every trashcan and corner for discarded locks of auburn hair and a pink dress. As he hung up the man walked into the room that Shizuka had vanished from for any signs of those same objects.

Several minutes later Kaiba's phone rang. He answered it on the second chime and listened as the guard reported having found those items buried halfway through the garbage. He was then instructed to safely store those objects as evidence.

Seto returned to Ghost and pointed to the screen. "Try and track their license plate number as well as where they're headed," he ordered.

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba," Ghost said with a chuckle. Jonouchi glared at the stranger and only by the swift moves of Honda did Ghost not require a new set of glasses.

Ghost switched his attention to a different camera of the parking lot. The group watched as the set of six assisted the girl into the car then piled in through different doors themselves. Ghost clicked to another camera then zoomed in on the license plate. He paused to record the numbers then opened a new program to track the vehicle. Kaiba opened his cell to call in another favor.

The phone rang four times before the crackly voice picked up.

"Red, it's Kaiba," the brunette said quickly. "It's time to pay back your debt."

* * *

Shizuka had no idea how long she had been sitting there. She heard the sounds of others moving in the room, but it did little to comfort her.

"H—hello," Shizuka called out.

"Quiet!" Loud yelled as he threw something in her direction. Shizuka screamed when she heard the aluminum can hit the floor. The stench of booze wafted in her direction.

Shizuka heard a sigh over to her right. She slightly turned to that man. "Please," she said to him.

"I can't help you," Tobacco said.

"Please, I have to go to the bathroom," she said with a blush.

"I'm not going to fall for the oldest trick," Tobacco replied.

"I really mean it," Shizuka pleaded.

"Let the rich boy's pet piss herself," Loud said with a laugh.

The chuckles from Giggles made Shizuka's blush increased. Again she found her eyes producing tears.

Whether it was from a change of heart, or just to antagonize Loud, Shizuka could not tell, but she felt Tobacco grab her elbow. He helped her up and led her by the arm to a different room.

The smell was awful, but her bladder required emptying. Tobacco reached in his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He cut the ropes then shut the door.

"I'm giving you more freedom than I'm supposed to, so don't try anything funny," Tobacco ordered from the other side of the door.

He watched the shadow under the door move as Shizuka squatted over the toilet. He listened as the liquid was expelled from Shizuka's body which was followed by the sound of the toilet paper roll tossing. At the sound of flushing he opened the door which caused the girl to shriek. He grabbed her arm and led her to the sinks where she thoroughly washed her hands. Before she had a chance to dry them well he grasped her by the elbow and led her out of the bathroom.

Shizuka gasped when they suddenly stopped. Tobacco sat her down on a bench. She felt his weight sink down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka asked.

"Do you want to go back in there now?" Tobacco asked.

Shizuka shook her head. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Shizuka heard the click of a cigarette lighter and a few seconds later smelt the offending drug itself. She chose not to say anything and folded her hands in her lap. Never again would she take the ability to move her hands free for granted.

"Why—if you don't mind me asking—why are you doing this?" Shizuka asked.

Tobacco laughed. "You're probably the politest victim in history."

Shizuka blushed and tilted her head down. "My mother taught me to always mind my manners no matter what," she replied.

Tobacco laughed harder. "You're something else." He took a long drag then added, "I can see why Kaiba fell for you."

"Oh," Shizuka said as her blush spread. A small smile formed for the first time since her kidnapping.

"You want one?" Tobacco asked as he held the cigarette in front of her.

Shizuka was about to tell him that she was opposed to smoking when she stopped herself. Without thinking she took the burning stick in her fingers. She brought the filter to her lips and inhaled. She held the cigarette to her side while she leaned over and coughed.

Tobacco guffawed. "Sorry, I should've warned you not to inhale," he said in between laughs.

Shizuka attempted to talk, but her voice cracked, followed by coughs. Her eyes stung and watered. The buff man grabbed her by the elbows and led her to the water fountain next to the bathroom. Shizuka greedily gulped down the liquid. She coughed the water out then took another deep swallow before wiped away the beads of water.

She waved her hands at her face. Tobacco sighed and removed the blindfold allowing her the chance to rub the itch and sting out of her eyes. Through blurred vision she saw an outline of the man who had acted as a hero in the darkest moment. He arms and chest were muscular. His hair was black and curly which fell a bit past his ears. He wore a short-sleeved gray shirt and blue jeans. His facial features were difficult to make out.

Once her eyes no longer burned he fastened the cloth about her face. Shizuka touched the black blindfold, but dared not to remove it if she desired to keep her hands free.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to see us," Tobacco said.

Shizuka nodded. "I understand," she said. "You've already been kinder than I hoped for."

"Torturing ladies is not my style," he replied. "I'm sorry for what we had to do." He paused and gently stroked her cheek. "In my opinion I think you look cuter with shorter hair." Shizuka blushed at the compliment. The male removed his hand from her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled a voice from down the hall. Shizuka instinctively snuggled against Tobacco who protectively draped an arm around her. He stomped down the hallway with his gun pulled. Tobacco grabbed his gun from his belt with his free hand and pointed it at the man across from him.

Shizuka shuddered and wrapped her arms around the man's built torso.

"You try and touch her and I'll shoot you," Tobacco threatened.

Loud narrowed his eyes. "I could kill you before you even blink," he retorted. Loud lowered the gun, an action Tobacco mirrored. "If she gets away it will be your head!" he shouted before returning to the room.

Tobacco hung his revolver back in his holster then wrapped his other arm around Shizuka's shivering back. Together they slowly made their way back to the room. The whole time Shizuka prayed that Seto would make it to her soon.

* * *

Seto and the rest of the group, minus Ghost, boarded the elevator. He stood with his arms crossed as they descended the forty floors. Seto kept a Bluetooth in his ear that directed him to Ghost.

When they reached the bottom floor the group rushed for the front door. Those employed on the lobby glanced over at the commotion.

Jonouchi grabbed Mai's arms. "Please, Mai, you stay here," he pleaded.

"I'm going with you," Mai argued.

"No, please, Mai, they already have Shizuka, I couldn't bear it if I lost you too."

"Jonouchi," she said in an attempted argument.

Jonouchi threw his head back and groaned, "Good grief, Mai, I don't want you to become a casualty. I love you okay." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you and I'm going to marry you." Mai's cheeks lit up at the mention of the word she had desired to hear for over a year. He kissed her on the lips then pulled away. "Please stay safe."

With the promise made he rushed outside after the others leaving Mai in a daze. She touched her lips where he gently pecked and her mouth lifted into a smile.

Seto unlocked a nearby garage which housed several vehicles. He hopped on a white motorcycle then tossed a set of keys to Honda who chose a black one. Kaiba's driver pulled the sports car to a stop for Yugi, Bakura, and Jonouchi to climb inside.

A third motorcycle sped inside the park causing all the bystanders to gape in awe. It was a shiny, red color and the driver wore a matching helmet. He was dressed solely in leather with seven guns attached to his person and his vehicle. The murmurs increased as Seto gave the man the coordinates he received from Ghost.

Red nodded then beckoned for the others to follow his lead. Red dashed out of the park followed closely by Kaiba then Honda. Kaiba's driver showed his use by keeping up with those on the bikes.

The only thing that occupied their thoughts was rescuing Shizuka Kawai. Nothing, neither danger nor the law would keep them from their goal.

* * *

Okay this turned into an action story with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I think it's possible that Seto would be in contact with some dangerous people in the city. I think it at least makes the plot more interesting. *shrugs*

Thanks for reading. Until next time!


	9. Rescue Team

I'm sorry, I know it's been over a month since the last update. I had school work, work, and family came into town. Nevertheless, here is chapter nine!

Warnings: Violence, mild language

Thank you Kingdom's Oathkeeper, LadyRitsu, xSereneMeadowsx, 521, Me, Pic, June, LoranOwl, Kayola Kiwi, XEMblue, and Pickle the Chicken for your reviews on chapter eight! :D

* * *

Shizuka was gently set down upon the same chair from earlier. The surface of the seat chilled the back of her thighs. She folded her hands in her lap and sat slightly hunched. The tips of her hair brushed against her shoulders as a taunt that her glorious locks lie discarded only to await their fate of disintegrating into dust.

Loud stated that their captive's hands needed to be bound, but Tobacco was quick to defend her. He sat down in a metal chair beside her with his gun in hand. His cold eyes assured their leader that the girl would cause them no problems, to which Shizuka quickly confirmed with a nod.

The door swung open and the sound of pounding steps filled the room. Shizuka heard a sound slap and the cry from Loud.

"What's your problem, Hina?" Loud yelled.

The one mentioned as Hina slapped him a second time for revealing her name. Shizuka shifted while she told herself to memorize that name in the slim chance that she escaped alive.

Hina screeched, "You let him just waltz out with our hostage?" Shizuka shut her eyes behind the blindfold and jumped at the third slap.

Loud snarled and grabbed Hina's wrist. The woman cried out in pain as he tightened his hold on the appendage. Hina attempted to swing her other arm only for it to be caught by the man who had just played the role of her stress reliever. He gripped her wrists until she fell on her knees.

"That's enough," Tobacco said from where he sat in the corner. He lit a cigarette then placed the lighter back in his jacket pocket.

Loud tossed Hina on the floor. The woman sat up and glared at the man who regained his seat in between the window and the captive.

With his eyes away from the woman Loud hissed, "You even think of touching me again, bitch, and I'll knock the teeth out of your mouth."

Still seething Hina rose to her feet then hurried over to where the younger woman sat. Shizuka lifted her head despite not being able to see the approaching human. Before anyone could blink Hina backhanded Shizuka in the face causing the girl to fall from her chair. In a second Tobacco was at her side.

Hina knelt down beside Shizuka and took her chin in a firm grip. She ignored her teammate's glower and squeezed the girl's sensitive flesh.

"Your boyfriend hasn't responded," Hina spat. "He's got twenty minutes before your time is up." Her cold eyes landed on the gruff male then she stood. She headed for the door and left the captive with parting words. "If I don't get my money you will bleed."

Shizuka shuddered and Tobacco pulled her closer to his person. He whispered reassuring comforts to her that succeeded in alleviating some of the fear. The comfort was wiped away when the young woman heard Loud's chuckle from their right.

"He was given a fair warning," Loud stated. The male licked his lips and stepped towards the girl. She heard every clang of his boots against the wooden planks. Tobacco tightened his embrace on Shizuka. He stared every inch of Shizuka, his eyes taking in her pleasant figure as putrid thoughts danced behind his eyes.

Tobacco slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and his finger slipped around the trigger of his revolver. He watched as Loud disappeared from the room. He listened to the man's footsteps descend to the first floor.

"He's gone," Tobacco said causing Shizuka to give a sigh of relief quickly followed by sobbing. The man held her tightly and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Please, can't you just let me go," Shizuka sobbed.

Tobacco sighed. "I wish I could, but I can't," he said as he stood. He held Shizuka's hands and helped her to her feet.

Shizuka shuddered. She wondered why Seto had not sent them the required money. Surely the amount they requested was merely pocket change to the billionaire. She shivered at the thought of Kaiba having grown bored of her and used those criminals to dispose of her and make it look like he had no connections to them.

She quickly erased those thoughts. It was obvious that the only reason they had not heard from Kaiba yet was that he had something planned. Had he gave into their demands, there would be no guarantee of her safety afterwards. She nodded firmly to herself as she reinforced that reason in her mind.

Tobacco turned to move, but stopped when he felt a slight pull in his arm. He looked over to see Shizuka holding tight to his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze then slid his arm around her shoulder.

Shizuka sniffled then turned her head in the direction of the hero among the crooks.

"If I may," she said trying to steady her voice. "Mr…I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Ben," he said firmly. Shizuka lifted her head despite her inability to see his face. "You may call me Ben."

"Ben," Shizuka said softly. "Why are you doing this?"

Ben sighed. "I don't have any other choice," he said solemnly. He placed one hand around Shizuka's. "I—I've been out of work for several months now…" He stopped to slow his sudden rapid breathing. He took a deep breath then added, "My daughter is very ill and treatment isn't cheap." Tears pooled about his lids. Softly he said, "I've run out of funds. It's already stolen my wife…I…I can't lose her too."

He broke his hold on the woman and brought his fingers to his eyes. Shizuka's heart dropped at the sound of the man sniffling.

_The six-year-old Aoi laid in the hospital bed with that IV bag connected to her frail arm. Her shoulder-length once pitch black had faded over the past year. It had become a chore for her to even speak. _

_Ben approached his daughter and took her frigid hand in his two larger ones. He brought the knuckles to his lips and gently kissed them. The girl's glazed brown eyes stared at her father and with what strength she could muster she offered him a fragile smile. _

_So many afternoons of late had been spent in that state. The two shared their every hopes and feelings without having to speak. The girl's chest rose and fell at a quick pace leaving a pained expression on her face. Every third breath was followed by a moan._

_As always, Ben held Aoi's hand until she fell asleep._

_The sound of gentle knocking stirred the man from where he sat. He stood to greet the doctor who held a clipboard in hand. The somber look on his face clued the man in on the nature of the news._

"_What's the results?" Ben asked in minimal hopes of seeing a miracle._

_The doctor sighed. That very gesture annihilated every bit of hope within Ben's heart._

"_There has been little improvement," the doctor stated. "The best choice is to continue with treatment."_

_Ben nodded. He glanced over at his sleeping angel. She had been receiving treatment for two months and he could only hope for further progress as time continued. _

_The reality of the situation along with keeping watch over the girl kept him from sleep, which had impacted his work performance and ultimately cost him his job. On the plus side he was able to sit at little Aoi's bedside for the following two weeks. Each day he gave her a reassuring smile as he held back his failing strength while she gradually grew weaker with each passing hour. _

_He knew it was only a matter of time before he could no longer pay for her treatments. Without insurance or the required sum the only option remained keeping the girl as comfortable as possible until her final breath._

"I'm sorry," Shizuka said as tears trickled down her cheek. Ben reached out and let his callused fingertips touch the warm liquid shed for his daughter. "I'm so sorry."

Ben sobbed. He pulled the girl close and wrapped his arms around her body. He buried his face in her hair and clung tightly to her clothes while he let the tears freely fall. Shizuka returned the man's embrace. Her eyes gushed waterfalls in time with a prayer for the faceless girl.

* * *

The men sped towards the location sent to them by Ghost via the Bluetooth device in Kaiba's ear. He then equipped the right ears of each driver with a communicator that allowed each driver to hear if another spoke.

Red increased the speed, instructing the billionaire to follow. Seto needed no extra motivation to fulfill the request. The line of motorcycles zoomed in between the various vehicles. Spark flew as Red's vehicle ripped the mirror from fancy car.

The driver warned his passengers to make sure their seatbelts were fastened. Without waiting for a reply he mashed the accelerator as they detoured towards a bridge. He pressed the pedal to the floor and the tires screeched as they dashed across the four-lane bridge. The driver made no attempt to slow as he weaved through the open spaces in traffic. Several cars came close to smashing in to one another.

The driver glanced down at the street below them where the motorcyclists awaited his arrival. He darted across three lanes to the right ignoring the crude gestures and chorus of car horns in his wake. With one glance to make sure no one would be there to block his path, he floored the accelerator and guided his car over the bridge. The sports car landed several feet behind Kaiba and company. All four vehicles continued in a rapid line.

A police car whose inhabitants had witnessed the speeding offenders turned on the siren and followed after. Kaiba growled at the nuisance. It would take little influence to keep those men's mouths shut, but he had not the time to explain. He recalled the warning surrounding the involvement of police and nodded to Red.

The mentioned grinned and reached into his holster to retrieve the semi-automatic. With a quick glance he turned the handgun and fired a single shot at each front tire. The policeman at the wheel sputtered curses while he swerved hoping to gain control of his vehicle. Red fired twice more to disable the back tires. The cop car circled twice and crashed into a phone booth. Glass from both the booth and the various windows sprinkled over the two slightly injured men.

Those in the sports car, save for the driver, gaped at the damage. Bakura wondered if he made a mistake by choosing to tag along.

Honda watched as Red put away the pistol as if he just finished a game with water guns. The brunette glanced over in Kaiba's direction and shouted into the microphone, "Where the hell did you meet this guy?"

Red responded, "He paid my bail."

"What for?" Honda asked.

Red chuckled then answered, "Smuggling and using illegal firearms."

Honda suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Ghost broke the momentary silence. "Take the next left which will lead you to an office building where that vehicle is parked."

Kaiba relayed the information to the others and with Red in the lead the three motorcycles turned in a curved line. The car followed closely behind. Less than a minute later they pulled up to the parking lot. Seto glared at the van that had been used to kidnap his beloved right under his nose.

Red and Kaiba parked and hopped off. Honda was barely in place before he jumped from the metal machine. The car pulled in a spot and shut off the headlights. Barely two seconds passed before Jonouchi had shed his seatbelt and left the confines of the automobile.

Red handed a pistol to Kaiba then another to Honda. The man hurried to unload several more guns from his prized bike.

"This is crazy," Ryou said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Kaiba stared at the others. In a grave voice he said, "I can't guarantee your safety past this point. Now's the time for you to turn back if you so wish." He cocked the gun and held it to the side, ready to annihilate the ones responsible for Shizuka's misery.

"I'm not goin' nowhere," Jonouchi said as he took hold of the assault rifle presented to him.

"No—no thanks," Yugi said when Red offered him a pistol from his motorcycle.

The older man scowled at him and Ryou. "It'll be dangerous unarmed," he said. He swung the pistol then pocketed it. "You two stay out here as lookout."

The remaining four made their way to the front of the building. Kaiba had Ghost scope out the entrance for any traps and he gave them the clear. Red kicked open the door and the others stormed in after him with guns ready to fire. Were his sister not in danger, Jonouchi would have found the new role to be exciting.

They stopped and stared in the direction of whistling. Red motioned for the others to stand still against the staircase that led to the second floor.

Out of the shadows came a man with short, dirty blond hair and sea-green eyes. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his brown, leather jacket while whistling a tune to the ceiling.

Red waited for the gleeful guy to walk past him before he made his move. Giggles moved too slowly as Red kicked his feet out from underneath him. His skull collided with the tiled floor. Red jumped on top of the fallen and bashed his kneecap with the butt of his rifle. Red's hand clamped over Giggle's mouth just as he let out what would have been an ear-piercing scream.

Red grabbed Giggles by the collar and hissed in his face, "You ever want to walk again I suggest you tell me where Shizuka Kawai is being held."

Giggles gawked with his mouth hanging open. Red's eyes narrowed and using the same gun smacked the man in the face. The bottom half of one of Giggle's teeth fell from his mouth.

"The hell's your problem?" Giggles wheezed.

Red slipped his free hand around the man's throat. "This is your last chance, next time I'll shootyou're your other knee and both your elbows." He tightened his hold. "Where is the girl?"

Giggles pointed up. "Third floor," he gasped.

Red nodded then bashed the smaller man on the back of the head with his rifle. He fell forwards at an uncomfortable angle.

The assailant glanced over at his employer. "He'll live." He walked past beckoning the others to follow. Jonouchi kept quiet, but complied.

"Again, why do you know this guy?" Honda asked.

Kaiba brisk walked along with the others and with his back to Honda he answered, "When Mokuba was kidnapped for the third time…" he paused to remind him of another group's attempt to use the youngest Kaiba brother as bait for money. "…I decided to get some allies for the next time. I give them their freedom and they offer me their services."

Honda could only stare at the most powerful man in Domino. He suddenly wished that Shizuka had fallen for anyone else.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed.

Again, I apologize for the delay.


	10. Sacrifices

Oh my goodness! It's been four months since my last update. I'm sorry for the long delay. I assure you there won't be another hiatus like that.

Before beginning the new chapter I would like to say a quick thank you to XEMblue, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Saki-Rose Chan, Pickle the Chicken, Destiny Embrace, LoranOwl, Frolic Flame, and Ellehoang for your reviews on chapter nine. I appreciate all your kind words. What more I appreciate your patience for this new chapter.

This chapter contains heavy violence and some blood.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The four walked in silence, eyes peeled for any signs of traps or trouble. Several years ago Jonouchi promised his sister that he would never again hold a gun. He glanced down at the shining object with a reminder to himself it was for her own protection that the offending object rested in his grip.

Ghost's voice came over Seto's headset. "There is a split in two staircases up ahead," he called through the microphone. "They both lead to either side of the second floor."

Kaiba replied his understanding. The brunette turned to the other three. In a monotone voice he commanded, "We have ten minutes to find her. It'll be faster if we split up."

"Are you crazy?" Honda asked.

"I agree," Jonouchi said, tightening his hold on the weapon. Softer he added, "I want her back as quick as possible."

"Then it's settled," Red added. He nodded towards the blond. "You, come with me. We'll take that one." With a flick of his head he indicated the staircase to the left.

Jonouchi stated a quick farewell and good luck to Honda and Seto before taking off with the criminal.

Seto held the pistol to his side as he quietly began to ascend the staircase on the right. With a heavy sigh Honda followed behind him. Both men could only surround their thoughts on the slim hope that kidnappers had not harmed their captive.

* * *

Jonouchi rushed up the stairs despite Red's suggestion that they approach it in a stealthier manner. The assassin debated whether or not he wished to end his partner's life. He decided it would be a poor move to murder the brother of his employee's fiancée.

Jonouchi stopped at the sound of a faint voice. He waved Red over and the two men peered through the doorway. Not ten feet from them stood a man in a large coat. He held a device in his hand.

"It could be a gun," Red whispered.

"There's two of us and one of him," Jonouchi retorted.

Before Red could argue, Jonouchi jumped out of the shadows startling their opponent. The man pointed his revolver at the charging man and shot three bullets.

Red leapt forward and tackled Jonouchi, rolling the two of them into the protection of shadows. Red clamped his hand over the blond's mouth before he accidentally gave away their position. The man in red leather glanced up to see the gunman searching. With a smirk he reached out with a shut eye and with one release of the trigger the man went down.

Both he and Jonouchi approached the man. He raised his weapon for the two. Red swiftly kicked the gun from the other's hand then kicked it out of his reach.

Red grabbed the man by the collar of his coat and brought him forward so that the tips of their noses touched. Red inhaled the man's licorice scent.

"Where's the girl?" the assailant asked.

Licorice cackled and pulled something from his pocket.

"Get down!" Jonouchi screamed when Licorice's finger pressed the red button.

Red tossed the man into the path of the explosion while he and Jonouchi attempted to escape. The place erupted in flames and sent the two flying. Their bodies collided with the brick wall.

It took a few minutes for the blond to recover from the shock. Jonouchi hissed in pain as he made an effort to sit up. His ears rang while his head spun. He reached for his ankle and stared in horror at the angle in which it was twisted. Two fingers on his left hand were fractured.

"Shizuka!" Jonouchi cried. He tried to stand only for his leg to give out on him and he landed facedown. He shouted a string of curses when his broken fingers collided with the hard floor. His teeth bit down on his bottom lip, splitting the skin.

Jonouchi held back a scream as he moved into a somewhat comfortable sitting position. His ankle throbbed and he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm the soaring pain throughout his left leg. He felt warm liquid dripping down the side of his face. Placing his hand against his left ear and Jonouchi's fears were confirmed upon seeing the small puddle of crimson on his skin.

He glanced over at Red who laid there unconscious. Jonouchi ignored his body's protests as he reached over to shake the fallen man.

"Red! Red, wake up!" Jonouchi shouted as he forcefully shook the other man's shoulder. "Come on!" Jonouchi cried, his voice straining. "We need to make sure Shizuka wasn't hurt in that explosion." Red remained slumped over on his side.

He cursed his ankle while slithering to take a better look at the man. He gasped at the sight of Red's severely scraped face. Blood poured from his nostrils. "Hang on," Jonouchi whispered hoarsely.

He ripped a piece of fabric from his jacket and folded it before placing it on the man's bleeding cheek. It took little time for the blood to seep through the cloth. He tore a larger strip and placed the back of Red's head in his lap.

Jonouchi glanced over in the direction the other two would be traveling. He hoped they had better luck of finding Shizuka.

* * *

Honda yelled out and grabbed onto the banister when the building shook. Kaiba dropped the gun and blanched when it clacked against the concrete step, hoping with all his might it would not fire. When the billionaire regained use of his body he bent over and picked it up; he took a deep breath, grateful that the bullet remained inside.

Debris fell about their heads. Honda jumped out of the way of a particularly large slab of tile that crashed down by his shoes.

"What was that?" Ghost called into the headset.

"Shizuka!" Kaiba shouted as he rushed past Honda. He placed his free arm above his head to ward off any other falling debris.

"Kaiba, wait!" Honda yelled as he followed after the fleeing man. He leapt over fallen tiles.

The two men stopped at the top of the staircase where they met with the barrel of a gun. Kaiba held out his arm in front of Honda and stepped forward.

"Hina," Seto said in a venomous voice. His fingers clenched around the body of his own gun. His narrowed eyes focused themselves of the figure before them. "I trusted you with my fiancée."

"And she's still alive," Hina said then cocked the gun. "For the time being."

"Where is she?" Honda demanded as he tried to push through.

Hina turned the gun on the approaching man.

"You want to see your precious Shizuka alive then I suggest you do what I say," Hina said, her gaze meeting the eyes of both men. "Drop your weapons."

"I'm not—" Honda managed before the gun rang out and he screamed as the searing pain erupted in his side. The pistol dropped by his side and Honda's body fell to his knees a second after. Honda's hand grasped at his stinging abdomen.

Kaiba rested his finger over the trigger. Hina proved her place in the group as she immediately had her gun cocked and aimed for Kaiba's face.

"Your grudge is with me," Kaiba said as he stepped in front of the bleeding man. He held the weapon out in front of him. It was a draw with the quickest finger to claim the victory.

"You were instructed to transfer the money," Hina said, her cold eyes never straying from her prey. Her lips twisted into a sick grin. "I suppose your love for that little weasel is nothing compared to your lust for your wealth."

"I brought it with me," Seto said patting his jacket pocket. "You bring me Shizuka and let us all escape and you get it. All of it."

Hina tilted her head to the side. "I like your idea," she said with a chuckle. She straightened her head the added, "But I make one modification." Seto narrowed his eyes making Hina's grin grow. "I'll trade you Shizuka, but you will bleed before me."

"What good will that do?" Honda cried.

She pointed her gun towards the man, but Seto stepped in front of the barrel.

"I told you your grudge is with me," Kaiba replied.

"You or weasel-face. One of you will die," Hina declared. "Frankly I don't care which one." Her smirk faltered. "Either way it will be painful for you."

"Then take me," Seto said. He held out his arms with the gun pointing away from the woman.

"You'll gladly bleed for that weasel-face?" Hina asked, her voice full of disgust.

Honda's gaze fell on Seto who kept his eyes on the woman before him. Kaiba gave a firm nod.

"You must think I'm an idiot," hissed Hina. "You think I'll fall for this trick?"

Seto shook his head. "You asked me to choose and I did."

Hina's glower intensified. She spat, "You expect me to believe you'd give up your life for that thing?"

Honda jumped up the second Shizuka was insulted. "How dare you, you little..." was all he was able to say before falling back to the floor, groaning and grasping at the fresh wound.

Seto tossed the gun away. Solemnly he replied, "I give you my word."

Hina snarled. "Why her?" she asked shaking the weapon. "What makes her so special?"

"I...I just love her," Seto replied softly. "I have no other reason. I don't need to even think about the options, I would always choose her over myself." With a halfhearted smile he added, "There's no doubt she's more deserving of life than me."

Hina's rage increased. She smacked her former employer over the head with the side of the gun. Seto stared back into those cold eyes that displayed pure pain. "For years I worked under you, doing the best for you, and not once did you notice me." She pointed the pistol at Kaiba. "Then that weasel comes along and you give her all your love, your money and everything. Everything I've been working for you give her freely." She placed the barrel against Seto's forehead. With bared teeth she hissed, "Why her?"

He shut his eyes and with a soft smile replied, "She taught me how to love."

Hina stood speechless. The anger faded leaving only hurt in its place. Her grip on the gun relaxed and in that moment Seto moved. He grabbed the woman's arms and wrestled the weapon away from her. He then pulled her arms behind her back. With one arm restraining the writhing Hina, he used the other to remove the belt from his waist. The leather was wrapped twice and secured to bind her arms. Seto left the woman in the corner to work on the restraints that would not take her long to remove.

Seto glanced back at Honda and jumped in shock to see Yugi there at his friend's side.

The short man looked up at Kaiba and said, "I heard the explosion and ran in." His gaze fell back on Honda's wounds. "I'm glad I did."

"Stupid and dangerous," Honda grunted.

Yugi glared at his friend. "And if I didn't you'd be dead," he retorted.

Honda managed a small chuckle before groaning again in pain.

Seto stood there in disbelief, but decided against giving his once foe a lecture on recklessness. Besides it would have made him feel like a hypocrite.

"I'll pull through," Honda said despite the agony throughout his body. With a forced smile he said, "You find Shizuka and give her captors hell."

Kaiba picked up the fallen gun in addition to Hina's. The woman stared up at the man she had once pined for with tears in her eyes. Seto put the safety back on Hina's gun then rushed into the shadows with Red's loaner as his only defense.

Seto kicked open a door to find it empty. He strolled inside with both hands around his weapon with his arms outstretched in front of him. He turned sharply to check each corner only to conclude the room was truly vacant.

Kaiba repeated the action in three more rooms. Upon exiting he listened for any sound of voices or movement. He snuck up to the next room and jumped at the sound of a gunshot several feet down the hallway followed by a female's scream.

Seto froze. He had heard that scream before. It was a sound he had hoped to never creep into his ears for the remainder of his lifetime.

In that moment Seto had forgotten how to breathe. When the shock wore off he took a deep breath and dashed down the hall to the room that housed his beloved.

Sweat poured down his face while every thought raining upon him included bloody images of the woman he loved. Salty liquid from his eyes mixed with the sweat forming a steady stream. Kaiba had once believed he had defeated the ability to produce tears: they were unwelcome; they soothed the heat within—the flames that would scorch the ones responsible. With fire in his eyes and heart, Seto vowed to make those within the room suffer a most horrific fate.

* * *

Shizuka screamed when the building rattled. Ben pulled her close and glanced around the room searching for any explanation for the recent happening.

Loud jumped from where he sat. His pointed his gun at the door. His breathing eased then he pointed the weapon at the woman.

"Go check it out," Loud ordered.

Hina rolled her eyes. "That moron probably blew himself up and exposed our cover."

"That's why I'm sendin' you to check it out!" spat Loud. He smacked her across the face with the barrel of his gun.

A gun cocking echoed in the open room and both sets of eyes landed on Ben. The latter had his own handgun pointed at the man who presented himself as leader of their outfit.

"You'd be wise to put that away," Loud growled.

"Keep your violence away from the women," Ben retorted, his eyes not tearing away from Loud's.

Hina used the moment to escape; she had decided if Licorice had set off the bomb and survived, she would exterminate him and classify it as an accident.

Loud stared at Ben who held a revolver pointed in his direction and the other arm tightly around Shizuka's shivering form.

Loud scoffed at the scene. With a smirk he asked, "What good will it do to protect her?" He nodded at Shizuka who leaned closer to her only source of comfort.

Ben pulled the hostage closer to his person. "You want your money, you cause her no harm," he said.

The left side of Loud's mouth lifted revealing the yellowed area of teeth once hidden by the lips. "Are you trying to convince yourself that she'll fall for you?" he asked with a laugh. Ben's eyes narrowed as his accomplice continued to laugh. Loud's features switched to one mocking sympathy. "Or does she remind you too much of your own fragile daughter?"

Ben shifted the gun, setting his finger on the trigger.

"You leave her out of this," Ben said behind gritted teeth. "She's none of your concern."

Loud shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. You can waste all your reward on that child of yours. Better to forget her and move on."

"I said shut your mouth," Ben snapped and fired a warning shot at the other man.

Loud never flinched. He glanced down where the bullet resided then back at the smoking barrel.

Shizuka's breathing hitched and under the blindfold her eyes stared wide at the shadow figures before her.

Loud sneered at his accomplice. With narrowed eyes he spoke, "You want to fire a gun at me, you better make sure to kill me."

The two stood in silence for a few moments. The sound of a gunshot just outside the hallway caught their attention.

"Looks like Hina caught herself a rat," Loud said. He smirked in Shizuka's direction. "I guess your hero tried his luck and failed." He laughed causing Ben to heavily sigh and Shizuka to hunch forward.

Shizuka gasped. She trembled with the thought that the man she loved had foolishly come to rescue her. She began to sob and leaned against the large arms of the man who had served as her guardian for the past hour.

"Don't think about that," whispered Ben. "We won't know what happened until Hina returns."

"I...I don't want to think..." Shizuka wept. "I'll never forgive myself if he dies because of me."

Ben pulled her close and petted her hair. He knew the risk of moving the gun away from Loud's direction, but the girl needed him; it was the least he could offer after the ordeal he helped put her through.

"Shh," Ben said softly. "I can tell you that you'd be someone worth dying for."

Shizuka looked up. Despite the cloth about her eyes she imagined the stranger smiling at her. With a soft blush Shizuka nodded and her sobs gradually formed into a soft hiccup that soon dissipated.

Loud glanced down at his watch and twisted his lips. He turned to face the blindfolded girl. "Sorry to interrupt, but your time's up." He moved forward with a smirk on his face. Despite the cloth rendering her blind, Shizuka could feel him approaching with nothing pleasant planned for her.

"Stand back," Ben said pushing Shizuka behind him. The girl fell to the floor.

Shizuka ripped the blindfold from her face. She winced at the sudden light then stared at the two men facing each other, both equally armed.

Without looking behind him Ben cried, "Get out of here now!"

"She goes nowhere!" Loud shouted then he switched his aim for the hostage. He licked his lips then stated, "Those were the terms."

Ben grabbed Loud's arm and twisted. Loud pulled away giving Ben the chance to deck him in the face. Ben stumbled and grasped at the scarlet crimson originating from his nostril.

Ben sent a second swing in the other man's direction. Shizuka debated whether or not to take Ben's advice. She headed for the door then stopped in her tracks when she heard her protector grunt. She looked behind her to see Ben on the receiving end of a heavy blow to the chin. Shizuka gasped and brought her hand to her face.

The burly man's hazel eyes met with Shizuka's. "Go now!" he screeched.

Loud turned to see their hostage mere inches from escape. He turned to see Ben lunging one final attack to end him. With a glower he aimed the gun and let the bullet fly into its prey.

Shizuka released an ear-shattering scream. Ben stood there wide-eyed for a few moments. He looked down to see a small stream of crimson leaking from his jacket. Several seconds later the flow increased and he fell to his knees while the wound poured.

Shizuka could only stare in horror while tears ran down her cheeks. The man who had been her only friend in the dreary place coughed, spattering blood on himself.

The woman looked up to see the master of her worst night approaching with a sick grin. He grabbed her arm and squeezed causing her to hiss in pain.

"Time's up," Loud said with a chuckle. He sniffed her hair then put the gun against her temple.

Shizuka's mouth hung open, but no words could form.

In a whisper he said, "And now I'll end you the way I want."

* * *

Oh no, a cliffhanger. What will happen next? Find out in chapter eleven.

Thanks for reading chapter ten. If everything goes according to plan, there should be two more chapters.

Until next time. :)


	11. Selflessness

Warning: This chapter contains violence, angst, and tragedy.

Thank you to XEMBlue, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, and Saki-Rose Chan for reviewing chapter ten.

* * *

The female could only shiver while the still warm barrel pressed against her cold flesh. Her captor gripped her arm tightly while that toothy smile shouted unspoken threats. His smile relaxed and he glanced down at his prey.

The metal weapon touched the fabric of her borrowed garment. He pushed the collar away to reveal more skin against the woman's will. She struggled in his grasp, but he retaliated by gripping her tighter causing her to cry out against the pain.

Her caramel eyes met with his frosty ones. He licked his lips then pulled her away from the door and against the wall. Shizuka winced as the back of her skull collided with the bricks. She slowly opened her eyes to see the man's index finger touching the top button.

"Unbutton your dress," Loud said in a barely audible voice.

"No, please," Shizuka cried with a toss of her head.

Loud placed the barrel of the gun in the direct center of Shizuka's forehead. "I won't repeat myself."

"I won't," Shizuka gasped. "You're going to kill me anyway."

"You want to give that Kaiba a few more minutes, and perhaps save your life, you better do what I say."

Tears leaked down Shizuka's face as she fiddled with the top button. With a sob the first one was released and she went for the second. She glanced up and with water spilling she hissed, "Seto won't let you get away with this."

"Don't be so sure," Loud said before roughly kissing her cheek. Shizuka pulled away then smacked him in the chest with her shoulder. With a snarl Loud reared back his arm.

"Touch her and you die," came a voice from behind.

Shizuka's eyes widened and she relaxed while allowing the tears to flow more freely at the sight of the man in the doorway. Loud turned to see the man he had been waiting for standing there with a gun pointed at his head.

"Mr. Kaiba, how good of you to join us," Loud said with a laugh.

"You step away from her now," Seto growled, never lowering the weapon, nor removing his glare from the man who had intended harm for his woman.

"You had clear instructions," Loud said.

"The fact that she's alive is the only reason I'm not killing you on the spot," Kaiba replied. His glare intensified and he nodded for the door. "You turn yourself in right now and I might not beat you to a bloody pulp."

Loud smiled then answered, "I don't like that idea." Without warning he shot at the other man.

Seto ducked in time and aimed his gun for his opponent. Seto readied for a second try just as Loud grabbed Shizuka and held her in front of him. Shizuka screamed and Kaiba stopped himself from pulling the trigger at the last second.

"You're a coward," Seto spat.

Shizuka stared back at the man who used her body for a shield. He cackled and stroked her neck with the side of the metal object.

"I'd prefer the term clever," he retorted.

Seto kept his aim on the man before him while his gaze switched from both him and Shizuka. He lowered the gun, the only option being to allow the guilty to flee.

Suddenly a shot rang out causing Loud's to shout and release his hold on Shizuka. Both fell to the wooden floor before. Seto's gun found itself focused on the bleeding man who sat hunched over with his leg out before him, and a smoking gun in hand. He glanced up at Kaiba with a half smile before coughing and spattering blood on his shirt.

Loud exhaled when he realized that the gunman had missed. He snarled and kicked Ben in the face, causing the man to fall back and his head to collide against the boards.

Seto returned his attention to Loud who both dove for the gun. Kaiba tackled the shaggy man just as his fingers reached the pistol. Loud glanced up and was greeted with Kaiba's fist. Kaiba kicked the gun out of its owner's range. Loud looked up to see that same fist headed for his face. The back of Loud's head slammed into the wooden board. Seto grabbed the man's collar and pulled him close just to let his knuckles bash the man in the eyes once more. Seto's arm reared back and he decked Loud in the nose. Seto's lips curved upwards at the sound of a cracking bone.

Blood covered Seto's face and hands. With teeth bared he released all the anger and fear that had been stored in his heart over the years. All those people who dared to hurt his loved ones in the name of money, or other petty things were released in the form of a fist. The flesh and bones that suffered and crimson that flew only served as a balm.

Loud fell against the floor as he struggled for oxygen. Seto intended to make sure he never stole air again. He jumped on the man and continued to sock him in the face. He grabbed him and slammed his head against the floor. Loud attempted to speak, but all words were cut off by another blow to his face.

"Stop!" Shizuka shouted. "Seto, please stop!"

The words penetrated the darkness and the billionaire fell backwards inhaling and exhaling at an alarming rate while the adrenaline died down and the pain in his hands surfaced. The man who had caused all the suffering that night lie on his back with his lungs constricting and releasing for any available air to relieve the pain inside.

Kaiba glanced over at his girlfriend who could only stare at him with tears.

"Please, don't," she begged. Shizuka sat down on her knees in front of him. "He...he can't do anything anymore. Just let it go."

"I'm sorry," Kaiba hoarsely cried. "I—I'm sorry." He leaned forward and Shizuka caught him in her grasp. The bloody hands wrapped around her torso and stained the fabric. For the first time since his days at the orphanage Seto wept. His back lifted and fell and the tears soaked the woman's sholder.

She gently shushed him and leaned her head against his, while her embrace tightened. In a matter of seconds her sobs were in sync with his. They stayed in each other's hold until the emotions calmed leaving them in silence.

Harsh breathing to the side caught the girl's attention. She pulled herself from Kaiba and scurried over to the wounded man who once again lay on the floor. Kaiba followed and knelt down on the other side of the man incase he was needed.

Shizuka lifted the man's arm to take a closer look at where the bullet had penetrated. Ben inhaled sharply, allowing the woman to hear the gurgle in his lungs. He opened his mouth to speak when blood splattered on his shirt.

"Shh, shh," Shizuka said as she gently stroked his face. She saw him smile for the first time which she emulated if only to calm him. Their ears picked up sirens closing in. "You're going to be okay, don't worry."

"I…I don't think so," Ben rasped. He coiled his fingers around hers. "I can't even feel anything anymore."

"No, don't think like that," Shizuka ordered as the tears threatened to spill again. "I promise you'll be okay."

Seto could only sit there and watch.

Ben's eyes widened and he strived for a deep breath to fill his lungs. His wish was less than halfway fulfilled, causing the blood that had pooled in his lungs to force its way out. The scarlet liquid dribbled down his chin.

"Please…my little Aoi," he whispered. "Please take care of her."

Shizuka began to cry again. With a heavy sob she nodded. "I will," she said before Ben's lungs finally faltered and failed, and his eyes slowly shut. Shizuka leaned over the body and wept as the emergency vehicles parked outside, ready to rescue each victim within.

* * *

A week later Jonouchi was released from the hospital, and Honda a week after him. Red had died in the ambulance a mere mile from the hospital. Despite the comforts from the other, Kaiba could only blame himself for the man's demise. Loud held on for several hours before also passing into death. Jonouchi only felt regret that it was not his own hands that ended that man.

Hina was arrested and was likely to spend the rest of her life confined to a jail cell for the kidnapping of Shizuka and attempted murders of Shizuka, Kaiba, and Honda. Shizuka gave a full statement to the police, sparing no details, and including Ben's assistance in hopes that a heroic title would be added to his name. Both she and Kaiba were ordered to appear at Hina's trial set a few months down the road to give their testaments on what occurred that night.

Shizuka cried later that night when the police arrested Seto for the alleged murder of Loud, whose name was revealed as Kano. Kaiba paid his bail and remained at his house until his court date only allowing Mokuba, his lawyer, and Shizuka inside.

The night before Seto's trial had finally arrived. The lawyer had left an hour ago, confident that his client had nothing to fear. He glanced up at the sound of gentle knocking on his door. Without rising from his chair, the house's master gave the visitor permission to enter. The door opened revealing the woman who had been his reason to act as a vigilante.

Shizuka crossed over to Seto and knelt down before him, resting her cheek against his lap. "This is all my fault," she whispered. "I never meant to cause you so much grief."

"Shizuka," Seto said calmly. The mentioned stared up into the eyes of her lover. He gently stroked her face and gave her a kind smile. "I swore I'd do anything to protect you and I meant it." He pulled her face to his own and they shared a quick kiss.

Seto pulled Shizuka into his lap and she snuggled against the warmth of her body. Despite the dancing nerves she found solace in that familiar scent. Seto cradled her head then stared up at the ceiling. His grip tightened as he thought over all that had happened to the innocent girl because of him. It was unfair for him to ask her to face that danger each moment for the rest of her life.

The next morning all involved were summoned to court. Each person gave his or her own account of what happened. At long last it was Seto's turn to speak.

When asked if he killed Kano, Seto's reply was, "I never meant to kill him, only to defend my girlfriend from harm he intended for her." Kaiba glanced over at Shizuka who nodded for him to give the details of the attempted sexual assault.

"Why didn't you call the police?" the prosecutor asked.

Kaiba glared at the man. "You've read the ransom note," he replied. "They would've made good on their threat to kill her. They didn't expect me to infiltrate their hideout and it gave her a chance." His glare hardened and he added, "And I for one am glad for she is still alive."

"How can you be so sure?" the prosecutor asked. "Kano is not here to give us his side of the story."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Ask Hina if you want, she told me she planned to kill one of us, and had I not gone she would have shot my Shizuka dead."

Those were all the questions asked of him that day and the court was recessed until the following when the next witness would arrive. Kaiba sat there with his eyes only on Shizuka. It was unfair for her to have to spend time so recently after the worst night of her life recalling all the events for the world to hear-once again it was all because of him.

The next day Hina was summoned to attend and allowed to testify if she desired. Alas Hina kept quiet as there was nothing she could say in her or Kano's defense that would not incriminate her in her own trial set for a later date. Her eyes could only burn as she watched the two reasons for her hatred sit mere feet from her.

Due to the ransom letter, the consistent stories of all involved, and Hina's refusal to speak, Kaiba's actions were considered justifiable homicide and he was allowed to leave. Two seconds after the verdict was announced Shizuka pushed through and wrapped her lover in a tight embrace. They shared a kiss which the photographers were quick to capture.

The two left the room hand-in-hand. Their friends suggested that they all go out for a celebratory dinner. Kaiba declined with the excuse of exhaustion. Shizuka agreed and the two of them returned to the mansion.

* * *

It had been too tiring of a week for everyone involved. Despite wanting to celebrate all the grief finally coming to a stop, Shizuka wanted to be nowhere else than in the arms of the man she loved. Sleep welcomed her and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before it also lured Seto to its domain.

Before bed Kaiba pulled out the velvet box and opened it to find the ring still inside. The shiny stone glistened in the starlight from outside the open window. Shizuka was already fast asleep on top of the covers. She had her own room, but sometimes enjoyed to sleep in the company of the man she loved. Her face was peaceful in the moonlight with that small smile visible to one who gave into the temptation to look her over as she slumbered.

Sure they were both free and for once could finally live their lives as a normal couple. Seto sighed with the thought of how long until she had to suffer because of something related to him. His enemies would not cease whether due to hatred, or out of envy, or for quick cash, and going after his loved ones was always the favorite method among them. How much longer until Shizuka became another hostage, or worse a casualty?

Kaiba snapped the box closed then tossed it inside the drawer where it would remain until some day gave it a reason to surface into the world of the living. That trinket would not embed its curse on one so deserving of a kinder fate.

* * *

A week later the two lay on top of the bed with Shizuka's arms around his waist. Kaiba's gaze rested on the tiles of his ceiling. Shizuka stirred, but her boyfriend's attention did not break.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka asked. Kaiba glanced down at the female. Shizuka's frown stayed in place. "You've been quiet all day, now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's too much to ask of you," he replied.

Shizuka sat up, Kaiba following her lead.

"I don't understand what you're saying," the woman said. She slipped her hand into his, allowing the chill of his palm to cool her heated one.

Kaiba's blue eyes stared into the caramel ones of the auburn-haired girl he loved so much. He sighed and the trademark smile from before resided on his face once again.

"It's not fair to you," Kaiba repeated. Shizuka tightened her hold on his hand. "My status has always been a hazard for Mokuba, and now I'm doing the same to you." He placed a hand over his chest. "Loving me has a high price—one that nearly cost you your life."

"Please, let's just forget about it," Shizuka said snuggling under Seto's chin.

The man gently pushed Shizuka from his embrace. "I'm serious," he said. He looked away with his frown only deepening. "You're too nice of a person to have to go through this. You deserve a happy life."

Shizuka gave him a full smile. "I am happy…with you."

Seto shook his head then stood. He placed three fingers against his forehead.

He held his breath finding it unfair that he finally found someone who could truly love him for himself to teach him how to love in return, only for his conscience to revive.

He looked over at Shizuka with those icy blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "It's not fair, I know that statement better than anyone." He took her hand in his. "I love you, you have to understand that." He kissed her knuckles. Despite her previous enjoyment of the action, the look in her boyfriend's eyes gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "I love you…but I can't put you through this forever."

Shizuka pulled her hand away. With forming tears she asked, "What are you saying?"

Bluntly he replied, "I don't deserve you." He stared directly into her eyes. "And you don't deserve a dangerous life." He gently stroked her auburn strands. "You deserve a peaceful life full of happiness with someone who can keep you safe." He backed away and allowed his fingers to fall down her arm. "You can't have a happy life with me."

"Seto!" Shizuka cried as tears leaked.

He shook his head. "I can't do this to you." He gave her one final kiss to last him for the rest of his days. "Please, I can be your friend, but anything more will only be a hazard for you."

Shizuka stared down at her bare feet. Her brain understood the logic the man spoke, but her heart only wanted to cry and beg for another way.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba," she said. She gave him the best smile she could muster despite the frequent tears sliding down her cheeks. "But this isn't fair to you."

Kaiba's heart burned. "As always thinking of everyone but yourself." He pulled her in for a deep embrace. "But it's time I learned your ways. I can't be selfish anymore."

Shizuka allowed her lover to hold her. She would miss the warmth of his arms. Even if another came her way, there was no way his embraces could ever compare to that of her first true love.

"I will always love you, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said softly.

"And I you, Miss Kawai," Seto replied.

They spent the rest of the night in silence save for the frequent sniffles and sobs from the woman. It was their last night as a couple, one last eve where each second would be taken advantage of. The morning would arrive soon enough and in its wake both would walk away bereft of the other. It was the most painful of realities, but a sacrifice Kaiba was willing to make. A smile could not be stolen for a cage of anxiety. She would someday find the one truly deserving of her angelic presence, but unfortunately it was not meant for him.


	12. Bittersweet Ending

Thank you XEMblue, Saki-Rose Chan, Princess Rio Kastle, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, and Destiny Embrace for your reviews on chapter eleven. I appreciate all your kinds words.

Warnings: This story is a semi-tragedy, so there will be some sadness in this chapter.

Without further ado, I present you with the twelfth and final chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

After the initial break up, Shizuka had tried thrice to persuade Kaiba that there might still be a chance for the two of them. Each time he nearly gave into his selfish desires for her, but the thoughts of what could have happened to her that night interceded and with a heavy heart allowed him to decline.

While tearful, there was nothing the girl could do to change his mind, nor alter the logic. After the third and final time she finally gave up and wished him a happy life. A part of Kaiba wished she would return and some miracle would occur to give them a chance to be together. Alas, reality had always acted as his arch nemesis.

A week later Kaiba was roused from his work by his butler who announced a most unlikely visitor. Kaiba nodded for him to enter. There standing there with a fierce scowl was none other than Shizuka's brother.

"I see you're feeling better," Kaiba said upon noticing that his guest no longer required the use of crutches.

He motioned for the blond to sit before him. Jonouchi wasted no time hobbling over to the simple comfort of a chair. He winced when the pain from his ankle ripped through the rest of his leg. The doctor informed him he would make a full recovery and afterwards he would never again take walking for granted.

"How's Miss Kawai?" Kaiba asked, knowing full well Jonouchi's reason for stopping by.

Jonouchi sighed then answered, "To be honest, she's been moping around and at night I hear her crying."

Kaiba stared down at the desk.

They were interrupted when the butler returned with a tray consisting of two tea cups. He presented the first to the guest. Jonouchi thanked him and followed his movements to the desk where he set the mug in front of his employer. Kaiba dismissed the man then absently stared into the steaming liquid.

"You going to act like you don't know her anymore?" Jonouchi asked after taking a long sip. "All she wants is to be with you." The man slumped into the chair and crossed his arms. A small smile crept over his face. "To think there was a time I'd never let her near her…" He waved an arm in front of him. "But you've convinced me otherwise."

"I have no regrets," Kaiba replied. "I've only two people I love, and I'd risk death a thousand times for them." He stared directly at the visitor. "You know, you had that same look in your eyes that night."

"I know," the blond said. "And I can see why my sister fell for you."

"I love her," Seto replied with a clenched fist. "I never meant for it to happen, but I did. She changed me, she made me a better man."

"I won't argue with you there," Jonouchi said without thinking. He went to apologize, but Kaiba dismissed it. He took another gulp of the bitter beverage then said, "Shizuka has that effect on people."

"Then you understand why I can't be with her," Kaiba said. He stood and walked over to the window. From there he looked out at his vast property along with the ghost of the dreams that Shizuka Kawai would eventually share it with him. "She doesn't deserve this kind of life, always having to look over her shoulder in fear." Kaiba shook his head. "I can't ask that of her."

Jonouchi placed the cup on the desk. "That should be for her to decide."

"And that's why I can't ask her," Seto replied. He turned to look Jonouchi in the eyes. "We both know what she would choose—to make me happy." Kaiba paused then added, "Honda was right…your sister really is a source of warmth in this cold world."

Jonouchi stood, immediately regretting his decision. Upon gathering his bearings he said, "You've given me a reason to respect you." He half smiled at the words he never thought he would speak. "All I ask is you don't be a stranger. Even if you can't be what you once were, don't ignore her." _It would kill_ _her_, he added in his head.

Kaiba nodded. "I can do that," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Good," Jonouchi said. He headed towards the door then stopped. He turned back to the brunette and added, "The rest of us have become fond of you too. Don't throw us all away."

* * *

A little more than two years had passed since Kaiba and Shizuka parted ways. He made good on his promise and became a good friend to the woman who was almost his betrothed. Through the laughs they shared, there was always a sting in the pit of his heart. Like any good friend would do, he ignored it for her sake, never asking her to recall the good times.

That afternoon he sat at his desk. He had just signed the last document for the day. Kaiba stretched out his arms then placed the fine-tip pen back inside the metal cup. Sitting to his right was a white envelope, carefully torn at the top. Inside that envelope sat a thick sheet of paper of the same color with gold embroidered in a swirling pattern with golden words in the center announcing the good news. Shizuka Kawai was to be wedded to Hiroto Honda.

The wedding was scheduled in two weeks. His heart told him there was still time for him to run to his lost love and beg her to return to him. He closed his eyes and laid his hand atop the invitation. With a somber smile he reminded himself it was better this way.

The door opened and entered the now fourteen-year-old Mokuba. He had grown a foot and his hair had been cut shorter, just above his shoulders.

"Are you finished, Seto?" Mokuba asked sporting that same smile.

The mentioned confirmed with a smile of his own. Honda had asked Mokuba if he wanted to be one of the groomsmen (Honda was going to ask Seto, but he felt it would be too awkward, and both Kaiba brothers agreed it would be a good experience for Mokuba.).

Seto stood and reached for his coat hanging by the door. "We need to go pick up your tuxedo and some new shoes." He smiled then added, "Then we can stop for lunch, a movie, and maybe some ice cream."

Mokuba's eyes lit up at the sound of his favorite treat. "You're awesome, Seto!"

Seto chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. He stopped and felt a sudden sadness at how much the child had grown.

Seto closed and locked his office door before returning to his brother. "Is your sister ready yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Ever since Shizuka told her she could be flower girl, it's all she's been talking about."

Seto laughed again, recalling the girl's blabbering at mealtime.

They descended the stairs where a girl of eight stood in the foyer wearing a pink, ruffled dress. Her pitch black hair fell to her mid back with a matching pink headband to complete the look.

With a wide smile she clasped her tiny hand around Seto's. "Come, Brother, we need to get my dress!" she cried. "Miss Shizuka picked it out herself!"

Seto could not help but smile at the child's antics. "Alright, calm down, Aoi, we're coming."

The girl squealed with delight and dashed out of the house with her brothers in tow. She had a vague memory of her father, and the year she spent in the hospital, but all that had vanished with the blessing of a new family.

Mokuba assisted Aoi into the limousine and then hopped in himself. Kaiba could only watch with a smile. He had no doubt he would feel some degree of pain at the wedding, but in all he could not complain with his current state. Perhaps someday he would have another chance at a happy ending, but he found contentment knowing that at least his beloved found hers.

* * *

I know the ending is a bit sad, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the story.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited. Have a lovely day, everyone. :)


End file.
